YuYu Hakusho: The Destiny Files
by gaara-no-suna
Summary: COMPLETE! Hahaha the sequel begins. Pairings same as last time and if you haven't read Just One Night, to which this is the sequel, I would advise you read that before you start this.
1. Back To School We Go

**I'm baaaaack! Hello faithful readers of "Just One Night," here is the sequel, so affectionately named by Meagan: YuYu Hakusho: The Destiny Files. Heh. In this story shall be introduced another of our wonderful Destiny Scouts, Sailor Pandora. Yes...I don't know if she wants her name to be revealed at the moment, but I'll ask later, cause it will be in the story so...k, I'm just going to do the disclaimer. Please note that RFG rabid fan girl**

**Disclaimer: (done by Nissi) Olivia doesn't own a single part of YuYu Hakusho...but I own several whacking sticks in my room! HAHAHAHAHAHA (whacks the audience)**

**Olivia (grabs whacking stick) Do you _want _to scare them? **

* * *

**Chapter One**

It's the Destinies first day of high school and as Meagan opens her eyes, she sees bright brown eyes staring at her. They seem to be laughing.

"Ah! Pervert!" she punches the person, who is in fact Yusuke, and he goes sprawling on the floor.

"OW! What was that for?" he shouts at her, rubbing his jaw.

"Get out!"

"Why?"

"What kind of pervert watches someone sleep?"

"Um...a boyfriend?"

"I am not your girlfriend!"

"Yes you are."

"OUT!"

And so, with the sun rising above the horizon, Meagan becomes this morning's wake-up call for her friends. They groan and drag themselves out of bed, mentally pleading for the world to end so they won't have to go to the torture that is four years of high school. Summer is gone and while it was full of many missions, truth-or-dares, and romances, it is time to begin another dull year of education. The Destinies slip on their clothes, luckily, just before Yusuke and Kuwabara come bursting through each of their rooms.

"UP AND 'ATTEM, GIRLS!" they yell, dancing around the hallway to make sure the girls are awake.

Suddenly the Destinies hear silence and as they worry for their friends they walk out into the hallway--each brushing their hair--only to see Hiei, shirtless and bed-headed, holding them at sword point. His hand is quivering slightly and his eyes are burning with fire. "I was having, for once, a good dream. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Around his neck gleams the necklace Olivia had returned to his neck upon the healing of his bones. The Destinies roll their eyes, still brushing their hair out. "SIT."

THWACK! Olivia looks at Hiei, who doesn't bother getting up off the floor. _You know...if we keep doing that, we'll find permanant imprints of his body all around the house. Gotta remember that..._

"Hey, let's go grab our bags and head out," Nissi murmurs as she runs back to her room.

"Up, Hiei. Go back to bed," Olivia and Vanessa drag him to his feet. "Huh? Aw, he's already asleep. How cute!"

Vanessa stares at her. Olivia smiles and sticks her tongue out, settling Hiei into bed. "Why don't you go hug Kuwabara or something?"

Olivia recieves a particularly hard blow to the head for that comment. "OUCH!"

"I. DO. NOT. LOVE. KUWABARA."

"I didn't say that you loved him, Vanessa," Olivia explains, closing Hiei's door behind her. "But you could at least show some affection to the guy. He practically worships the ground you walk on, and you rarely give him a second glance!"

"So?"

"So...you just need to...open up a bit. He likes you, and I _know _you like him. Somewhere in that twisted mind of yours..."

"Hm. Whatever. Let's just get this day over with."

"By the way, Yusuke," Olivia muses. "Why aren't you and Kuwabara at _your_ school?"

"...No comment..."

"Thought so."

**At the High School**

"How lucky are we to have three classes with each other?" Meagan plops her books down on her desk and sits down.

"Let's just get this over with," Olivia whines. "I've had a math teacher who spits when he talks and an Honors English teacher who watches you like you're planning to kill her. I just want to get out of this place before I go nuts. I swear, I'd rather take Hiei's impatient teachings to _this_."

"Good morning class! I'm your teacher and we're going to have such a super day today aren't we? Yes we are!"

o.0 "Great," Nissi bangs her head against the table, "we have a crazy teacher."

"It's going to be a long year..." Vanessa murmurs.

**After School; Kurama's School**

"Where is he? I need a hug!" Nissi pushes through the crowd of girls and boys exiting the high school. "Kurama!"

"Shuichi," Hiei clamps his hand over Nissi's mouth. "Here, he is known as Shuichi."

"Why?" Olivia pokes him.

"Because, herehe is not a demon, here he is human."

"Oh."

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurama comes up to them, carrying his books.

"Kuraaaamaaaa! I need a hug!" Nissi latches onto him, sighing.

"I wouldnt...if I were were you."

"Do you hear that rumbling..." Meagan listens.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HUGGING SHUICHI-KUN?"

"She's his girlfriend. Who the heck are you?" Olivia glares at them.

The RFG's stiffen, eyes quivering with untold anger. Vanessa, knowing that look very well, turns and tugs at her friend's shirts. "Run away."

Meagan runs first, slowly picking up speed and dashing around the corner. Vanessa follows after, glancing back at Olivia and Nissi in concern. _Their funeral..._ Olivia pulls Nissi away from Kurama, shouts a hurried good-bye, and runs off as well--the mass of RFG's storming quickly after them.

"Crap. Nissi. You. Should. Have. Listened. To. Kurama!" Olivia shouts as she rounds the corner, materializes her cloud, and propells them to the roof.

"Sorry," Nissi pants, doubling over. "Let's go find Meagan and Vanessa."

"Right here!" Meagan taps Olivia on the shoulder, sending her flying over the edge.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" she shouts upon contact with the ground.

"MEAGAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Olivia flies back up, anger written all over her face.

"Sh! The fan girls are back!" Vanessa implores.

"Where did they go? We'll get them for sure! How dare they come in and take Shuichi away from us?"

Not seeing the Destinies in the alley-way, the RFG's turn away and continue their search. Sighing, the Destinies sink to the ground in relief. Crazy teachers, rabid fan girls, and escaping from the brink of death--it looks not to be a good year.

**

* * *

Nissi wants to say that she is very proud of her whacking sticks...(shudders) Well there it is! Sorry it's so short! Next chapter to be up soon.**


	2. Evil Thoughts From An Evil Mind

**I love this chapter. The destruction of Kurama and Nissi commences. Well, not destruction as in the relationship but...forget it, you'll see in a moment or two or three or never if you're not reading this. Yet another chapter plotted by all of the Destinies here in Japan. Heheheh. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me dun own...**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

"Week one of too many to count is finished!" Meagan rejoices, plopping down on the couch.

"My brain hurts..." Olivia moans, rubbing her skull tenderly.

"Hey, where's Nissi?" Vanessa scans the room for her tiny friend.

"Mm...she's going out with Kurama tonight."

Vanessa grins as a particularly wicked thought comes into her mind. Her face lights up and she calls the attention to her as she explains her perfectly wicked idea. "I have the best idea ever. You know how we didn't pull any pranks on Kurama over the summer? Like...we made Yusuke wear a bra, we covered Hiei in make-up, and _you _guys made me kiss Kuwabara. But we didn't do anything to Kurama. _SO_ I propose that we...get Nissi and Kurama drunk and stick them in the same bed for a night! And then when they wake up, they won't know if they did anything or not!"

o.0 The Destinies grin wickedly and come close together for further plotting. Of course, there are going to be complications when you're talking about the smartest couple of the Destinies. For instance, there is no way in the seven hells that they were actually going to get Nissi drunk, because that would be like destroying her innocence. And as for Kurama...how the heck were they supposed to get him to drink anything spiked with liquor? He _is _a fox demon, after all, and they possess exceptional hearing and smelling abilities. The three ponder for several moments before Vanessa remembers one particular incident in her life.

"Anestetic (1) would work pretty well, I'd think. When I broke my thumb they gave me some of that stuff and I was out for eight hours. But we'd have to sneak into the hospital to get some..."

Meagan and Olivia glance at each other, "Would you like the job of creating a distraction, or will I do it?"

"I WANT TO DO IT!" Vanessa waves, pointing at herself. "ME, ME, ME!"

"_What _are you screaming about, onna?" Hiei enters, looking particularly cross. "Would you do the world a favor and sew your mouth shut?"

"Ah, Vanessa--you and Meagan work out the details while I explain to Hiei here what we're doing, okay?" Olivia jumps up, dragging the enraged fire demon out of the room with her. "Must you be so obnoxious all the time, Hiei?"

"Me? That's rich, coming from you and your crazy friends."

"Yeah? Well, me and my crazy friends saved your butt as I recall. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me and my crazy friends!" Olivia snaps, pushing him down onto her bed. He stares at her, angry. "Now listen. We want to play a prank on Nissi and Kurama. Will you help us?"

"No."

"Hiei! _Please_?" she wails, shaking his arm lightly. He touches her forehead suddenly, making her let go. "Consider it your payment for us saving your life. Please?"

"No."

Sighing, Olivia wraps her arms tightly around his waist, "You've forced me to do this. I won't let go until you say yes."

"...yes. I will help you," Hiei growls, trying to avoid an argument.

"Yay! Thank you Hiei!" Olivia kisses him before dragging him back into the living room. "Hey guys, Hiei wants to help!"

"Help with what?" Yusuke and Kuwabara come in, dropping their things.

Meagan eyes the bags warily, "What's in there?"

"Our stuff for the weekend. You guys still have to train, you know," Yusuke gives Meagan a hug. "Now...help with what?"

Smiles grace the Destinies lips as they explain their evil plan.

**

* * *

Hai, hai: I know it is short. But Chapter 3 is going to be soooooo looooong, so I thought I'd save my poor hands some energy. (stomach rumbles) I need food...Eh? Oh, sorry! Chapter Three to be up soon! Bye! (waves)**

**(1) I don't know how to spell it and WordPad doesn't have the auto-correct stuff so yeah...but you know: it's the stuff they use to drug you up before operations and such. **


	3. Putting A Plan Into Action

**Hahaha, here is chapter 3 for you people! Yes I kind of cut it a bit short but I wanted it to be up as soon as possible and Charmed was coming on…as was Survivor and I _never _miss my shows, so yes…Enjoy!**

* * *

As Nissi and Kurama enjoy there calm walk through the city park, the Destinies, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke are putting their plan into action. Casually they teleport to the public hospital, ready to retrieve the anesthetic that will keep their plan rolling smoothly. Vanessa, ready to create her distraction, changes silently into a small dog and enters the building as a woman with a small child enters.

"Good luck," Meagan salutes, grinning happily.

Vanessa sits at the floor of the counter until she is sure everyone is gone from the room and then gives a loud "WOOF!"

"What the—?" the man at the counter, whose nametag reads Robert, leans over the counter to see a cute dog wagging its tail at him. "How did you get in here, pup?"

And as Robert moves in to pick up the cute, innocent, and cuddly puppy—it attacks. Rearing on her hind legs, Vanessa begins a mad chase around the lobby and into the hallways that branch off to the rest of the hospital, occasionally napping at the man's pants and earning a severe shout of pain in reward.

"Time to go, Olivia…" Meagan grabs her hand and slips through the door just as Robert is chased back into one of the many hallways. "Hiei and the others…are coming in from the roof."

"The roof?"

"Yusuke said he had talked with Kurama on the roof when they first met, so he knows it pretty well. Now all we have to do is find the anesthetic. I suppose it would be in a supply closet."

"Then to the supply closets we go!" Olivia whispers, avoiding a nurse's stare. "Uh-oh, we'd better make this quick. I think they suspect something."

The slick linoleum floors cause their shoes to squeak with each hurried step they take as they near the entrance to the roof of the hospital. When they reach the door, Yusuke yanks it open and steps down, followed by Hiei and Kuwabara. Scowling (and probably ready to kill because his Jagan is being misused) Hiei slips off his headband and searches the hospital for their wanted item.

"Would you like me to go get it?" he snarls. "Then we can get out of here."

"Sh!" Meagan scolds. "What is the fun of all of us coming down here and creating a distraction if you're just going to use your demonic powers to hurry and grab it? No, we want to do this the long way. Demons…take all the fun out of everything."

"Hello. Demon right here," Olivia indicates herself.

"Oops. Sorry."

"No offense taken."

"Second floor, first supply room on the right…" Hiei mutters, walking back through the doorway to the roof. "Don't bother me again…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara follow him, ready to be of any help if the need should arise. Giving them both a thumbs-up, Meagan and Olivia creep back down the hallway and to the main elevator. _Here's where it gets interesting, _Olivia thinks. _I wonder how Vanessa is faring with the distraction…_

**With Vanessa**

"Hello? Could you send someone down here to pick up this mutt? It's been chasing me around for the past five minutes. Hello? Hel—yes I'll hold…"

**Anyways…**

Unfortunately, Olivia and Meagan slip into an elevator packed with nurses and doctors looking at them suspiciously. The two lower their heads and twist the frays of their shirts as one by one the doctors and nurses get off at their stops until they are left with only two nurses bound for the same floor as they.

"Um…Meg, let's get a soda," Olivia offers as she pulls out her wallet.

The nurses glare at them, "Just what are you two doing in here?"

Almost instantly, Meagan's temper flares, "For your information we are here to pick up our friend who came in earlier for an appointment. And as this _is _a public hospital, you have no right to question our business here no more than we have the right to put on a pair of gloves and say we practice medicine."

Shocked, the women move off down the hall, probably to alert a higher authority about the two. Sighing, Olivia grabs Meagan and drags her down the hallway as she searches for the supply closet. She spots it a moment later but it is—as she feared—locked. Meagan clears her throat and nods to the passing janitor, who gives them a friendly smile. Out of his shirt pocket hang a ring of keys.

"Oh no, you can't possibly want me to—"

"Come on, Olivia! We don't have time to argue or those nurses will be back and then we'll get kicked out and then—"

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," Olivia mumbles, squirming as Meagan claps her hands and hugs her. "I just hope I can do it right…"

In the hallway, the keys shake and slowly slide up and out of the janitor's pocket. Praying, Olivia inches the keys forward with her mind until they fall silently into Meagan's hands. She gives a shout of joy which is instantly suppressed by Olivia as she motions for her to open the stupid supply closet.

"And…we are in!" Meagan locks the door behind them. "Now we just need to find it."

"Well it is fairly organized. Um let's see…here are bandages and spare needles and over here there's some gauzes."

"But are we looking for bandages and spare needles and gauzes? No. We're looking for the anesthetic so we can pull our prank on Nissi and Kurama. Oh, heh, I found them."

_Rattle, rattle. Rattle, rattle. _Horrified, the girls look up at the door handle to see it shaking furiously. Outside they hear the angry voices of the nurse that they had just run into and another voice who was probably the janitor.

"Teleport!" Olivia mouths to Meagan, bouncing impatiently on her heels.

"I CAN'T!" she mouths back, beginning to panic. "I…I don't know. Maybe I've reached my limit for today. Oh crap, what are we going to do?"

The rattling becomes more frantic and hurried, and the two trapped girls search for any exit. They soon spot one—the air vent. (A/n: Yes we have, once again, another ludicrous plot of escape that would never work in real life. But bear with me, ne?)

"Up there…" Olivia materializes her cloud and the two float up to the ceiling. "Push it open, Meagan. Quickly."

Olivia expands her cloud so that the two can lay down on it as she shoots through the open vent and to their freedom. It closes behind them with a small "thump" just as those outside the door burst in, searching for any sign of the two girls. Luckily they don't think to check the stock so all is well that ends well.

Well…almost. The vent, while it saved Meagan's and Olivia's life, is perhaps the most dusty place the two had ever encountered so that when they came out they resembled human dust bunnies more than anything else. Eliminating her cloud and moving around the front, the two whistle for Vanessa to come out and she does so, holding a piece of bloody cloth in her mouth. When she sees her companions she howls (literally) with laughter until the two grab her collar and force her to move as far away from the hospital as humanly possible before changing back.

"What. Happened. To. You. Guys?" she gasps, clutching her stomach and rolling on the ground of the alley-way. "You. Look. Like. Dust. Bunnies!"

"Let's just go home before anyone else sees us, okay?" Olivia sighs as she begins to walk home. "Meagan…can you teleport now?"

She blinks, concentrates, then smiles slowly, "Yup."

With three clicks of her heels and the thought of "there's no place like home," (Well, not really) the three present Destinies find themselves home in their mansion. Meagan and Olivia instantly rush off for a relaxing bath, moving past Hiei and the others who make to stop and question them. But Hiei, not taking lightly to the fact that he was shaken off, follows until he has to be lost with force.

"SIT."

_Thud. _Yusuke and Kuwabara take a safer route and go to question Vanessa, "How much did they get?"

"About three or four bottles. (A/n: Me again. Does anesthetic come in liquid or is it gas? Oh well.) More than enough, knowing Nissi. I could knock half of one bottle but it never hurts to be on the safe side. We might have to drug Kurama too if we can't get him drunk."

"No, I believe that you can get the fox drunk—easily. He's too trusting for his own good, never thinking that you would do something like this. But hurry up and prepare his drink—he's coming through the front door."

Hastily, Kuwabara shoves the anesthetic behind his back and runs into the kitchen with Vanessa hot on his heels as Nissi and Kurama enter, both looking very happy.

"We're back! Olivia? Meagan? Vanessa?" Nissi scrutinizes the room for her friends, a bit saddened when she finds them to not be there.

"Olivia and Meagan are taking a bath. They got a bit dirty," Yusuke explains, plopping onto the couch. "And Vanessa and Kuwabara are in the kitchen."

"Where is Hiei?" Kurama removes Nissi's coat and places it in the closet.

"Well he _was _on the ground but…now I guess he's in his room."

"Hi Nissi! Hi Kurama!" Vanessa enters, holding two drinks in her hand. "Care for a drink?"

Smiling, Kurama takes the drink that Vanessa offers him and downs it in one. "One more, if you don't mind."

Instantly Kuwabara comes in with another one, stunning Kurama, "And what have we done, may I ask, to deserve such quality service?"

"Oh Kurama that's mean!" Olivia comes into the room, clean and dust free. "Just think of it as a reward for being some of the bestest friends ever, okay?"

Meagan comes into the room as well, also clean, and sits down next to Yusuke. Nissi waves at her in the hyper way that only she can master. Kurama places himself down next to her. Vanessa and Kuwabara take the loveseat (Heh heh. ) and Hiei and Olivia lean against the back of the couch.

"So…how was your first week of high-school?" Kurama leans forward on his arms, looking at each of the girls.

They sigh dramatically and make faces, "It was horrible. Our teachers are crazy."

"Oh come now, it can't be that…that…bad…" Kurama suddenly loses consciousness and slumps to the floor, scaring Nissi out of her wits.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE? OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, KURAMA—ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Onna," Hiei growls under his breath, "Shut _up_."

Ignoring Nissi's frantic shrieks, he jumps over the couch, picks Kurama up, and carries him to Nissi's room, placing him on the bed. Nissi follows, still panicking. In the living room, the others try to suppress their extreme laughter.

"How much alcohol did you spike those drinks with, Vanessa?" Yusuke chokes, trying to remain quiet.

"Mm…about half the bottle each drink."

"Yeah, that would wipe out even the toughest of drinkers," Kuwabara doubles over with the effort of keeping quiet.

Meagan and Olivia, happy that all of their suffering was not going to waste, begin to choke, clutching each other for support, their faces turning blue. But they instantly get their laughter under control as Nissi comes back in, on the verge of tears. Vanessa gets up to comfort her, hugging her from the back before pressing an anesthetic stained cloth up to her nose.

"O-oh…" she faints, falling back into Vanessa's arms. Carefully, Vanessa drags Nissi up into her room, placing her right inside the bed next to Kurama. She wraps her arms around Kurama's waist and steps back to survey her handiwork.

"Very nice," the others come in and compliment her.

"Stage one—get the anesthetic—complete. Stage two—get them drunk and drugged—complete. Stage three—the reaction—coming up."

The six snicker, leaving to go back to the main room.

**

* * *

Oh yes, props must go to Vanessa for this wonderful idea. Gotta get ready for school so ja ne!**


	4. Reaction

**And here we are…Chapter 4! Yes, this was one of my favorites to write, just because it was so diabolical and evil…do those two words mean the same things? Anyways, here it is readers!**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Nissi opens her eyes feeling warm and relaxed from her good nights sleep. She tries to roll over but finds it impossible as something is wrapped securely across her waist. She pales, fazing through her unseen barrier. Slowly, Nissi turns around and…

"OMG WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"Good morning! Lovely day isn't it?" Meagan greets Vanessa and Olivia (they had all slept in the same room) cheerfully. "I wonder how Nissi is feeling on this bright and sunny day."

"Wow…she is seriously freaked," Yusuke enters, yawning and rubbing his sore ears.

"Ah, Nissi—calm down!" the Destinies hear Kurama, freshly woken, shouting at his girlfriend. "I'm sure nothing happened."

"YOU CAN'T PROMISE THAT!"

"You're right, I can't but…"

"SEE?"

"Gee, should we tell them?" Kuwabara enters moments after Yusuke, looking a tad worried.

"Let's see how far she goes before she finally cracks," Olivia suggests.

But Nissi, in one sweet moment of sanity, uses her brain and checks the sheets of her bed for any blood. There is none and Nissi is suddenly pulled back to cold, hard reality—her friends have played a trick on her. _Crack_. Several lamps shatter as Nissi passes them by, stomping furiously to Olivia's room where her friends are holding their ground.

"Okay, I think that this is enough. Nissi!" Vanessa yells.

Instantly Nissi appears, locking the door behind her. Breathing hard, Olivia and Meagan push Vanessa forward, as it was her idea.

"Well, uh…you see this was all a joke we—"

"_You_," Meagan corrects her.

"_I _came up with. The idea was to get you drugged and Kurama drunk and then we would put you in the same bed and then when you woke up you would be confused about why you were there and if you did anything or not. Sorry if I truly freaked you out but I still thought it was pretty…"

She pauses as she sees Nissi begin to shake with rage.

"…funny."

"You. Are. Going. To. Die," Nissi growls.

Olivia sweat drops, "It's every girl for themselves on this one."

She materializes her cloud and flies out of the room, unlocking it as she does so. Yusuke, Meagan, and Kuwabara exit moments after—Meagan teleporting, Yusuke and Kuwabara simply dodging Nissi's furious claws.

Which leaves Vanessa. Trapped with nowhere to go, she morphs into a wasp and flies out of the window to her freedom. But she's not safe for long. Wrenching the whole window open, Nissi jumps out—landing on the ground safely—and resumes her chase, furiously pounding after the wasp that is her prey.

_If she catches me, I am so dead._ Vanessa puts on a burst of speed, desperately trying to escape her enraged friend. She puts forth a valiant effort but to no avail as Nissi brings her down with a small ball of ice (I know it was originally written that Nissi had fire and Vanessa had ice but they wanted to switch. Just to let you know!).

Vanessa falls to the ground in human form and Nissi drags her into their back-yard by her ear. There, she begins to whack and abuse our poor Vanessa until she is half-way in the ground and covered with bruises. The others, including Hiei who had just recently awoken because of the noise, watch from a safe distance.

"Well, it was fun…" Yusuke sighs, propping his face on his hands.

"I cannot believe you would do this to her," Kurama scolds Meagan and Olivia, who shrug and grin.

"Just trying to keep the balance. Everyone was tortured over the summer except you, Kurama."

"True. I suppose it could have been a lot worse. At least I was not made the subject of your demented make-up."

"Demented? You make it sound as if we were using permanent make-up. At least it could be washed off."

"Anyway, we are going to the spot tomorrow, since Monday is a teacher work day for our school. We won't be having any missions will we?"

"No, no—just as long as you're back before sunset."

"Setting curfews for us?"

"_Yes_."

"…fine."

**

* * *

Bleah, bad place to leave off, but I wanted to update. Anybody have a shovel I can whack my brother with? No? Dang. Oh well, just checking. Chapter Five is where it really gets interesting. Introducing (drum roll please) Malia! O.o Yes, I'm sure you have no idea who she is but she's another Destiny and I wanted to put her in even though she's never heard of Yu Yu Hakusho before. But she is a big fan of anime and okay I'm rambling now. Ja ne!**


	5. Important Notice For All Readers

**Important Notice for all readers!**

**To those of you—and I know there are a few—reading "Dear Book" by IamMeagan, she is grounded at the moment and she just wants me to tell you that it will be a while before the next chapter is up but she is _not_ abandoning the story so just wait for it, k? Thank you and ja ne! **

Calismo


	6. Old Friends, New Secrets

**Chapter Five: Malia. Yes, I love all of my chapters and this is no exception. Hope you guys caught the notice about "Dear Book." Good story, don't you guys think? I _love _beta-reading it. Here's your chapter!**

**Chapter Five **

* * *

"I've missed this place so much!" sighing, the Destinies flip their feet in the warm ocean water, scaring off all the little fish.

After barely escaping Hiei's clutches—he had wanted them to do something for him—the girls now sit in the warm sun with sandwiches and drinks, celebrating the fact that they made it through the first week of high-school without burning down the school. It is Sunday, tomorrow is no school for them, and they get to come back to the place which always makes them feel happy no matter what. What else do they need?

"Hi!" Malia pops up out of nowhere and gives a big wave.

Without turning around, the Destinies each hold up a hand and—continuing to stare at the water—give a small hello to the girl behind them. Then, as reality kicks them, they turn around and stare.

"Malia!"

The four turn and jump on her, nearly squeezing her to death. Soon they begin to sway and, coming closer to the water, they topple over and are met with a mouth of salt water. Spluttering and laughing, the four drag themselves back onto dry land, still hugging Malia fiercely.

"Ack! Okay, I know that your happy but let me go!" Malia pries herself away from the rabid Destinies, only to be pulled back in again.

"We have so much to tell you!"

"We're demons!"

"And not normal humans!"

"Our parents are dead!"

"We live in a mansion!"

Malia stands before her friends, blinking in confusion. Presently as her friends gabble on, she makes her way to their sandwiches (them tailing behind her) and grabs one. Time passes and Malia has eaten all of the sandwiches, drunk all of the juice—and the sun is going down.

_They have to take a breath sometime. It's been like what? Five, six hours? _She thinks to herself. Right on cue her friends stop in their rambling for a breath just as an unfamiliar voice rings out.

"WHERE ARE YOU BAKA ONNAS!"

"Who was that?" Malia asks.

"Oh, I completely forgot! Hiei and Kurama wanted us back before sunset!" Olivia gasps, materializing her cloud. "Now where is he?"

"You're…floating?" Malia steps away.

"Have you not been listening for the past six hours?" Nissi sighs.

"No I tuned out after the first five minutes, actually."

"Malia!"  
"I found him!" Olivia yells from the sky.

Dangling below her, and holding on with only one hand, is Hiei, shouting insults never heard by mortal ears before. Smiling wickedly, Olivia flies over the water and drops him, hearing the wonderful sound of the splash below.

"ONNA!"

"Meagan I think now would be a nice time to exit…"

"Yuh."

Grabbing the unsuspecting Malia, Meagan teleports them back home just as Hiei reaches them and is pulled along for the ride.

* * *

"Olivia we told you to be home before sunset!" Kurama scolds as Hiei rings out his wet cloak.

"Why are you blaming me? Meagan heard it too!"

"Yes but Meagan is the one most likely to disobey our command, and you know

that!"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"Not to interrupt but what the heck is going on?"

The assembled (Kurama, Hiei, Olivia, Meagan, Vanessa, and Nissi) turn to stare at Malia who is standing in the middle of the floor and looking like she's about to rip out someone's eyes if she does not get her wanted answers.

"You…brought her here?" Kurama is stunned, moving closer to Malia with sudden curiosity. "You know this girl?"

"Watch it!" Malia snarls, stepping back to avoid Kurama's moving hand.

"Of course we know her. Why do you ask?"

"Because this girl…is the half-demon that has been missing from Makai since she escaped Makai prison."

**

* * *

And we end with a cliffhanger! Heh. Yes, that last line was a spur of the moment decision. I just kinda made it up. Yay! Review please!**


	7. Introducing Jin and Touya

**Whee! Calismo here…yes, posting chapters six and seven. Eh, this is going to be short but enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

"This girl…is the half-demon that's been missing from Makai since she broke out of Makai prison."

"W-what do you mean? Prison? Guys, who is he and why'd he just call me a half-demon?" Malia stutters, moving closer to her friends and away from Kurama.

"Kurama I don't understand," Nissi murmurs, glancing at him. "I know that we are demons and Meagan and Vanessa are irregular humans but Malia too?"

"You five are all connected. Supposedly it was fated that you five come together."

"I still don't understand…"

"Do you remember the prophecies Koenma gave us? Well, after taking a closer look—there were five mentioned, not four."

Olivia sits Malia, who looks faint, down onto the couch and hurries off to get a drink of water.

"For now," Kurama explains, "I want you to forget about this. Have some fun for a while. Besides—we have company coming over tonight.

"Um…company?" Vanessa questions. Olivia comes in with her glass of water, looking lost and confused.

"What do you mean, "Company?"" Meagan eyes Kurama suspiciously.

Kurama gives the Destinies please note that when I say Destinies now, Malia is included an innocent smile that makes them melt in their shoes, but the smile only increases their suspicious that something is going on. Hiei, finished ringing out his cloak, gives a small "Hn" and moves away just as someone comes crashing through the window.

"Whoo-whee, never thought we'd be seeing you guys again, tha' I didn't," a red-head laughs, floating two feet above the ground.

"Jin," a voice comes from the doorway. The Destinies spin around to see a guy with green hair and blue eyes staring at them. "It would have been a lot less expensive for these girls to use the front door."

"Aww Icy, you're no fun!" the one labeled Jin floats over the girls' heads, making them flinch and shriek.

"Don't call me Icy, it's Touya," he turns to look at the girls. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry about him…"

"Whoo, you're a pretty one!" Jin flies up to Olivia, who smiles and sweat-drops.

In his corner Hiei growls, low and dangerously, causing Jin to move on to Nissi. Kurama clears his throwat and Jin sighs as he moves to Meagan. She grins at him.

"Yusuke would kick your butt."

Jin frowns, skipping Vanessa as she shoots him one of her patented death glares. Suddenly Malia finds before her the hyper red-head, smiling and cheerful. And floating.

"Waah! Why is everybody floating?"

"You're a cute one two!" Jin grabs her and pulls her up into the air. She screams.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Sighing, Meagan pushes Malia out of Jin grasp and as she hits the floor, pushes her up the stairs and to her room. Touya sighs, apologizing to each of the girls as they walk out the door after Meagan. They nod their head in recognition as they pass him.

"Aww, Icy I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Jin pouts.

"Well I wouldn't say_ that_. Flirting with already taken girls constitutes as "wrong" to me!" Yusuke enters the room.

"Hello Urameshi!"

"Jin…get out of the air!" Touya shouts in growing impatience.

Upstairs the four (Olivia, Meagan, Nissi, and Vanessa) try to console the hysterical Malia who is rambling on about clouds and demons and freaky floating boys. Desperate, Vanessa hits her pressure point and she falls into unconsciousness.

"Only for a little while. An hour, give or take," she rubs her temples.

"How are we going to explain this?" Nissi murmurs.

"We'll just have to try again when she wakes up…"

The four sit in silence and listen to the wind lash against the trees outside. Sighing lightly, the four clamber onto Meagan's bed and under the covers, preparing for a relaxing sleep. They drift of knowing that things are going to chance drastically for the second time in their life.

* * *

"O-oh…"

Malia, the first to awake, sits up and rubs her head. Outside the moon shines lightly. She checks her watch as she walks out of the room and down the stairs, seeing that the time reads 9:00 p.m.

"Where is everybody?"

"Hello Malia. I see you're well rested."

Kurama lays his hand on her and she spins around and slaps it away. He smiles at her. "Sorry. I see that you don't like to be touched."

"Um, yeah."

"We've made up a room for you, if you'd care to use it."

"I think…I'll stay in Meagan's room with them tonight, if that's okay."

"Of course. Well, have a good nights rest."

"Thank you."

Making her way back up the stairs, Malia pauses to glance at all the pictures assembled on the wall. There are, in places, empty spots with the word "Malia" written on a piece of tape and then plastered onto the wall. They were waiting for her. She smiles. Upon reaching Meagan's bed, she pushes her friends over to make room and climbs in feeling strangely safe after all of the day's episodes. But she would think about that tomorrow.

**

* * *

Hahaha! I am finished! Yes, I was up until two p.m. watching Yu Yu Hakusho with Meagan and Nissi, and now I am typing my chapters while they watch Sazuka and Genkai fight. Sigh. Life can be so wonderful at times.**


	8. Cleavage, Cleaning, and Curses

**And after a day of serious procrastination I present to you…chapter seven. Got to make this quick, I've only got five minutes. Man it took forever for me to update this chapter, mostly because the server was down…**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

"Wake up everyone!" Nissi yells. "It's morning."

Grumbling and yawning the four unawake Destinies merely roll over and yank the covers further over their heads. Nissi sighs, prodding each of her friends in turn. Only Meagan decides to wake up.

"Gotta straighten my hair…"

She slips into the bathroom with a change of clothes and undresses. Meagan then begins to redress, pulling on some socks, a worn pair of jeans, a bra, and her tie-dye green shirt. Well, she would have pulled on her shirt, had it not been for Jin suddenly appearing in the window.

"Top o' the morning to ya!"

"PERVERT!" She yells, reddening with rage.

"Eh?" Jin blinks, unaware of Meagan's…condition. But as he soon takes a closer look…"Oh."

And so the day begins with Jin flying furiously away from the enraged Meagan who is throwing at him every item in her reach. The occasional item hits, only encouraging Jin to fly even faster.

_If this is how hard she throws I don't even want to guess how hard he hits! _He thinks to herself as he avoids one particularly sharp looking item.

"Leave him alone Meagan," Olivia ducks as he flies over her, mentally wishing him God-speed.

"Has anyone seen Yusuke's room? It's an absolute mess!" Nissi appears out of nowhere with a trash-bag half full of trash. "I'm going to be cleaning it, if anyone needs me."

"Where _are _Yusuke and the others?" Vanessa enters also, instantly stepping out of the way as Jin and Meagan come around for the second time. "What's with those two?"

"Mmm…something about a window, Jin, and a bra. I really hate when the thoughts just come. It takes all the fun out of probing one's mind," muses Olivia.

"See you in a while!" Nissi shouts, closing Yusuke's door behind her.

"Olivia, could you try to contact one of the others and see where they went?" Vanessa asks.

"No. We can ask when they come back."

"Meany."

Jin comes flying by once again, Meagan hot on his heels. Slyly, Vanessa sticks her foot out and trips Meagan. She falls face-first to the ground. Jin hovers above Vanessa, praising her like she's a goddess.

"I do it all the time. Where's your friend?"

"Good morning. I hoe Jin hasn't been annoying you this morning," Touya smiles.

"No, no—he's fine," Olivia and Vanessa struggle to hold Meagan down.

"Fine? He's a freaking pervert!"  
"Meagan!"

"He was watching me dress!"

"Jin!"  
"Aww, Icy I didn't see anything."

"Liar!"

**Meanwhile with Nissi:**

Nissi stands leaning against Yusuke's door staring at the room before her. To paint a picture for you: scattered across the floor are a collection of mangas, gum wrappers, and dirty socks. The bed sheets are stained with various juices—cranberry juice, soda, orange juice, and something that looks suspiciously like Olivia's missing Bubble Man soda (1)—and other things.

"This room is so dirty…I don't even know where to start!" she moans, rubbing her hair.

With a gleam in her eye, Nissi sets to work picking up the trash littered around Yusuke's room. Wrappers, papers, pictures—it is all gone in under fifteen minutes. Nissi stops to breathe, hands on her hips.

"Now that I can see some of the floor…"

She moves on to his dresser, carefully avoiding touching all the chewed gum stuck on it at random places. Reaching behind her she grabs her squirt bottle and gives the dresser a big squirt. Rubbing furiously she works to scrape off all the gunk.

"This is more of a workout than I do with Kurama!" Nissi laughs, her sore arm throbbing painfully. "But then again it's worth it. If he's going to stay in this house then he's going to be clean!"

"Nissi? What are you doing?" Touya opens the door quietly. "Oh my…"

"I'm on an almost impossible mission to find something called the floor. It's going to be hard and I might not return. If all goes well though, I should be out in half an hour."

"If you're sure," Touya leaves, the door clicking softly shut.

From her cleaning apron Nissi pulls a snorkeling mask and a miniature tank of oxygen. "On to under the bed!"

**One Hour Later**

"That took twice as long as I thought but I found a whole dust-bunny colonization under his bed."

"Can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees it," Olivia grins.

"Where's Malia?" Nissi moves to the refrigerator and pulls out two sodas. "Catch."

"Thanks. She's in the living room, watching television. Kurama is going to have to tell us what is going on when he gets back, because I'm tired of waiting."

"Mm. Well, looks like they're coming in now. Here's Yusuke. Hi, Yusuke."

"I'm going to bed," he mumbles, not bothering to stop. "Wake me up at four p.m. tomorrow…"

Hiei enters, frowning deeply. His ruby eyes are glazed and unfocused which indicates to Olivia and Nissi that she is concerned about something. He glances at them then moves to off to his room with Olivia right behind him.

"Hiei, wait!"

After Hiei comes Kurama who immediately sits himself down at the kitchen table and buries his face in his hands. Nissi gets up and sits beside him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh…nothing."

"Where's Kuwabara?"

"Outside. He's trying to get his sister on the cell phone and there's no reception in here."

"Kuwabara has a sister?"

"Yes, her name's Shizuru."

"WHO DID IT!" Yusuke screams from his room.

"That's my cue to run. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"What did you do, Nissi?"

"Nothing. Bye."

Yusuke comes storming down he stairs, furious. His eyes are wide and searching for his prey. His breathing is ragged. Behind the fridge, Nissi tries desperately to conceal her own breathing. No such luck. Yusuke throws himself at her, grabbing her by the neck.

"Nissi, don't go into my room!"

"Just trying to keep it sanitary! There were mutant dust-bunnies under your bed, you know! They were practically breeding an army!"

"I don't freaking care!"

"Not now, Yusuke…"

A scream echoes from the living room, causing everyone (including Kuwabara) to scramble to the source. What they see shocks them. Malia, cowering and covering her head, tries to step away from a figure completely robed in (surprise, surprise) black. The face is hidden and in its hand is a bloody dagger.

Blood drips from Malia's chest onto the floor. "Malia!"

"I'm okay…" she makes a move to step away but her captor merely reaches out and yanks her back by her hair. "Ah!"

_Where'd Jin go? _Yusuke thinks to himself.

Malia's captor shoots from its hand a stream of yellow light, which hits Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara square in the chest. It laughs, until its laugh turns into a blood-curdling scream. It flies throughout the room and the sound of numerous amounts of blood hitting the ground makes everyone cringe.

"Not nice to pull a lady's hair, that it isn't," Jin frowns, pulling his now blood covered hand from the intruder's back.

Moaning, the captor disappears in a puff of smoke. Nobody moves to stop him. Jin picks Malia up and puts her gently on the couch. Then he turns to everyone else.

"I'll take care of her."

The others return to the kitchen, save Touya who goes back to his room. Jin, praying Malia wouldn't hurt him, unbuttons her shirt to take a closer look at the wound. She only blushes, avoiding eye contact. The wound is deep and her blood spills everywhere. She whimpers.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt too much."

"What?"

"Well I can't ever promise that it won't hurt!"

"O-okay…just get it over with."

He applies the rubbing alcohol over the wound, "You're very pretty."

Malia blushes darker, "Thank you…"

**In the Kitchen**

The present Destinies sit quietly at the table, tears forming in their eyes that they try to push back. Someone trying to hurt their friend…they just can't take the thought. They sit in silence.

Kurama however, becomes a bit sleepy. In fact, all the boys become sleepy, closing their eyes for a moment. When he opens them, he does not like what he sees at all. Before him is…himself? Yes, another Kurama stands right before him, his eyes still closed.

_What is going on here? _He glances fearfully at his clothing and it is…green. A green school uniform. He cranes his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of his sanguine locks, but to no avail. Reaching a hand up to his head he feels…a lot of grease. _I…I've become _Yusuke. _This cannot be happening…_

Hiei opens his eyes next and, feeling the change in height, glances down. Blue…a _blue _uniform. Instinctively he reaches for his katana but finds it to not be at his side as it usually is. "This is not happening."

Yusuke opens his eyes to see himself standing next to him with his face buried in his hands. _Why do I look…taller? _He looks down at himself, dressed in black. _I'VE BECOME HIEI! _

And lastly, Kuwabara opens his eyes to see red bangs. "Uh, what's going on here?"

"We need to talk," Kurama/Yusuke pulls his friends out of the room and into the attic. (**A/n: Heh. For this part of the story, while they are…different…I'm going to put who is actually speaking first, then who's body they are occupying. As shown above.)**

"What the heck is going on, fox?" Hiei/Kuwabara growls, not at all liking the sound of his new voice.

"Hey! I'm Kuwabara!" Kuwabara/Kurama protests, holding up his hands.

"_I'm _Kurama," Kurama/Yusuke waves his hands in front of who he believes is Hiei.

"This is Yusuke," Yusuke/Hiei sighs. "Hiei is in Kuwabara's body."

"This is very bad," Kurama/Yusuke shakes his head. "We cannot tell the girls about this—they will only worry. We'll talk to Jin and Touya, and even Master Genkai if we need to, later. Right now, we should go to our charges and get used to speaking to them like we're supposed to. Hiei, that means you can't be yelling at Vanessa when you train. Be gentle."

"The heck I'll be gentle! Get me out of this pathetic body, fox, before I kill it!"

"I would not advise that," Kurama/Yusuke warns.

"Don't you dare kill me, shorty!" Kuwabara/Kurama yells.

"Kuwabara, you cannot call Hiei "shorty" while inhabiting my body," Kurama/Yusuke rubs his head. "For I have never called Hiei that."

"Yeah Kuwabara," Yusuke/Hiei laughs. "Wouldn't want Nissi to worry."

"What is going on in here?" Touya enters, arms folded over his chest.

Kurama/Yusuke turns to him, "Touya we've…switched bodies…"

**

* * *

Ahahahaha! I thank Meagan (I think ) for the switching idea. Yes, I believe it was Meagan. If you guys think that you can remember who is who, I'll just say who is speaking, really. Like if Kurama is speaking I'll put Kurama and leave off the Yusuke part and just assume that you know people think Yusuke is talking, if you want. Give me some feedback on that idea, okay? And thanks to Vanessa for the room cleaning idea.**

**Here's the switching whatsitcalled list:**

**Switched To**

**HieiKuwabara**

**Kuwabara Kurama**

**Kurama Yusuke**

**Yusuke Hiei **


	9. Switched

**Hello to all of you out there! It's Calismo, still trying to update as quickly as possible. I have a horrible project for language arts that I have to do though, so it might be days or weeks or months (okay, not _that _far) before the next update. Not to mention my poor laptop being struck with a virus. T.T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the bad guys and myself.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

"Eh?" Olivia wipes her eyes free of tears. "Where did the boys go?"

Jin enters from the living room, Malia in his arms. "Probably caring for their wounds. The whole lot of theme got hit with that yellow light."

Nissi gasps, "Oh my gosh I completely forgot! We need to go see if they're okay!"

The four scramble from their places and up the stairs until they run into Touya. They search his body (no dirty stuff people!) frantically, making him go beet-red.

"You're not hurt, thank God!" they pull him into a hug, causing him to redden further.

Soon they move on to Jin, carefully avoiding Malia as they hug him, "And you saved Malia. We owe you so much!"

"Don't worry about it. Go up and check on the others," Touya gives them a push.

"Right."

The four girls find their friends sitting in the attic, arguing their heads off. Kurama (who is in fact Kuwabara) is holding Hiei (who is really Yusuke) by the collar of his cloak. Yusuke/Hiei **(a/n: please remember I'm putting who it really is and then who they are perceived to be!) **fumbles for his katana, only to fall to the ground as the girls give a SIT command.

"Damn it!" Yusuke/Hiei (Ack! Don't make me cuss anymore! T.T) snarls, pulling himself up from the floor. "What the heck was that for?"

"Why are you two fighting? You've never fought before, so what is going on?" Nissi marches up to Kuwabara/Kurama and pokes his forehead.

"Yeah," Olivia agrees. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" the four boys say simultaneously, causing the girls to jump.

"Well whatever then…come on Hiei, we need to train," Olivia grabs Yusuke/Hiei's hand, noticing a frown appear on Hiei/Kuwabara's face. "Something wrong, Kuwabara?"

"No," Hiei/Kuwabara replies coldly, casting his glare down at the floor.

"I propose," Yusuke/Kurama interrupts, "that we all go and train for a while. Give Malia some time to rest in a quiet house."

The Destinies stare, "Did you just say "I propose"?"

Kurama/Yusuke's eyes widen, "Just trying out some new vocabulary, for cripes sake."

"That sounds more like you."

Yusuke/Hiei shoots Kurama/Yusuke a look before following Olivia out of the room, hands intertwined. Hiei/Kuwabara grabs Vanessa by the wrist and storms out after them, trying to keep them in sight, all the while trying to send horrible messages to Yusuke, but failing.

_We must be limited to our host's powers. _His frown deepens, as does his grip on Vanessa's wrist. She struggles against him, surprised that his grip is so strong. "Stop it, Kuwabara, you're hurting me!"

Stopping in his tracks, Hiei/Kuwabara releases Vanessa before moving on. Back up in the room, Nissi smiles at Kuwabara/Kurama, wraps her arms around him, and walks out. Kurama/Yusuke sighs deeply, hoping to God that Kuwabara would have enough decency to not do anything indecent. Kurama/Yusuke glances down at Meagan before nodding to the door.

"Hurry up Yusuke, you are going to teach me to dodge the Shotgun today!" Meagan sings, jumping out the window. "No time to take the stairs!"

_Teach her to dodge the Shotgun? _Kurama/Yusuke moans, jumping out after her. _Yusuke you imbecile…of all the times! I don't even know how to use the Shotgun._

"Come on Yusuke," Meagan calls to him.

"Meagan…I think we'' have to put the Shotgun off. I just feel a bit weak from that attack."

"Oh that's right!" Meagan whacks her head. "I completely forgot. I'm so sorry!"

She grabs his hand and drags him off into the trees. Kurama/Yusuke sighs. _That was a close one…_

"Nissi you go on, okay? I just remembered something I have to ask Vanessa," Kuwabara/Kurama gives her a push.

She nods and runs on into the distance. Kuwabara/Kurama sprints off to find his beloved. He finds her to be sitting on the ground, her hands and feet tied with a gag stuffed in her mouth.

"Vanessa, what happened?" Kuwabara/Kurama unties and un-gags her, pulling her to her feet.

"HE TIED ME UP THE FUCKING BASTARD! (T.T Please note that this is entirely what Vanessa wanted me to write!) "WAIT UNTIL I FIND HIS BUTT!"

Kuwabara/Kurama shudders, then grabs her shoulders.

"Kurama what are you—"

Cut off in mid-sentence, Vanessa can only stand in shock as who she believed to be Kurama kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He hears a gasp behind him and spins around, only to see Nissi staring back at him. Tears form in her eyes as she storms off. Insults in her mind catch the attention of Olivia who stops in mid-punch (much to Yusuke's happiness, as he was about to get creamed) and runs off to find her.

Vanessa runs after her too, and soon the boys all hear several doors slamming and several voices raising. Soon there is a loud scream of "leave me alone!" and all is quiet. Yusuke/Hiei grins.

"I know what he did and if he can get away with it than so can I!" he marches off to Meagan.

Currently Meagan is standing in the middle of a field, resting while Kurama/Yusuke investigates the source of the noise. He doesn't notice Nissi coming out of nowhere and coming up behind him. And if he were paying attention, he would have noticed Olivia sneaking up in the brushes behind him as well, but he doesn't.

"Hey Meagan!" Yusuke wraps his arms around her, licking her cheek.

"Aah! What is wrong with you guys today!" Nissi runs off again.

Simultaneously, Meagan and Olivia boil over. "SIT!"

The earth is shook with the greatest rumble ever as Yusuke/Hiei goes twenty feet into the rocky ground. Furious, he comes back out, ready to punch.

"Dang it I'm not Hiei so stop whacking me into the friggin' ground!"

"Y-Yusuke?"

"Yes Yusuke, you idiot! We switched bodies when the guy attacked us!"

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"Kurama said you would worry…"

Olivia sighs in relief until she remembers the current problem at hand, "Who's in Kurama's body?"

"Kuwa—"

He stops as Olivia angrily materializes her cloud and flies off muttering something like "whack him into the ground with a bat!"

**In the Mansion**

"Go and apologize. NOW," Kurama shoves the current inhabitant of his body into Nissi's room.

"Uh…Nissi?" Kuwabara grabs her as she tries to escape out the window. "Look at me for a second. I—"

Nissi gives him one of her mournful stares before slapping him across the face. Kuwabara stands still, but outside the door, Kurama feels the full force of her hit.

"Ouch."

"Nissi!" Olivia comes flying back through Nissi's window with her arms around a struglling Nissi. "It wasn't Kurama that kissed Vanessa. Kuwabara is in his body. They got switched when that light hit them."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying! Ask him anything at all—he won't be able to tell you it."

"All right then _Kuwabara_. What is my full name?"

"…Nissi?"

"Uh…oh my gosh I'm so sorry that I hit you!"

"I didn't feel anything. I think Kurama felt that hit. Good thing too, otherwise I would probably be hurting right about now. Like really hurting."

"Hey, I'm going to find Hiei," Olivia smiles, knowing her job is done, and flies back out the window. She loves her cloud. "Hiei! Hiei, you can come out—I know about the body switching and stuff!"

She hears a ruffling among the trees and instantly navigates herself towards the noise. What she sees causes her to laugh so hard she looses concentration and her cloud disappears. Had it not been for the fact that she grabs onto a branch, she would have fallen to the ground and most likely broken a bone or two.

Hiei, in Kuwabara's not-so-graceful-body, tries to situate himself in a tree and failing miserably. "Hn. Stupid oaf can't even sit in a tree properly. Get me out of this body soon onna, or I might really hurt it."

"Oh no, don't do that, Hiei."

"Can you change us back?"

"…Maybe…"

"Onna!"

"Come on, let's get back so we can figure out what to do."

"Hn."

**Once Again…At the Mansion**

"You should have called me over here sooner," Genkai grumbles as Hiei and Olivia return. "Who knows when the guy could come back to attack? And if you dimwits couldn't control your holder's powers…"

"I just can't believe they didn't tell _us_," Vanessa glares at who she thinks is Kuwabara, but he, Hiei, only points to Kurama's body, so she turns to glare at him instead. He gulps visibly.

"Hello girls, long time no see!" Botan appears out of nowhere, her oar over her shoulder.

"Kyaa! Botan!" the Destinies (Malia is still asleep) jump on her, hugging her to death. "Where have you been?"  
"Very busy currently…I've led too many up too Spirit World to even guess at the number."

"Enough chatter," Genkai commands, handing each of the boys a cup of bubbling liquid. "This is a fairly simple spell, and had you thought to call me in earlier you could have avoided all this trouble I'm hearing about."

"Just exactly what is this, Grandma?" Yusuke eyes it suspiciously.

"DRINK IT!" the Destinies yell.

And so, the boys down it all at once, feeling the same sleepy sensation that they felt when they had switched bodies previously. They close their eyes lightly and upon opening them, they find themselves to be in their own bodies again.

"Alright, I'm back to normal height!" Yusuke hugs himself. "No offense, Hiei."

"Hn," he grabs Olivia and walks out of the room. "Come on onna."

"Eh? Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Kurama…" Nissi whispers, jabbing him softly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

The two exit, followed by Meagan and Yusuke, Meagan chiding him furiously for scaring Olivia like that. Genkai, Botan, Jin, and Touya leave the room quickly, too, fearful of Vanessa's wrath. In her hand, Vanessa holds Botan's bat. She slowly advances upon the shaking Kuwabara.

"Low…you…are…very…low…"

(**This scene shall have to be skipped, due to severe graphic violence. Use your imaginations.)**

**With Olivia and Hiei**

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying myself you know…Ah! Watch out for the trees, Hiei!"

Rushing through the trees, Hiei growls under his breath as Olivia continues shrieking and clutching his arm every time a tree approaches. "Will you shut up onna?"

"You run like a madman! It's a good thing you aren't allowed to drive."

"You run slowly, and we need to get there fast."

"Get _where_?"

Hiei chooses to ignore her question, quickly plucking a ripe pear from a tree. He hands it to her, "Indulge yourself."

"Gee thanks."

"We're here…"

Olivia looks around, gasping. She is sitting in a clearing, with trees covering all sides around and above her save the opening they came through. A brook runs through the middle of the clearing, and inside that brook are several different types of sea-life.

"Aah, it's so _cool_!"

"Hn."

Olivia runs over to the brook, then runs back over to Hiei, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "I love it!"

"Hn."

"Come on, let's look at all the fish."

"Onna!"

**With Nissi and Kurama**

"I'm so sorry I hit you. Well, I really hit Kuwabara but…yeah, you know what I mean. Anyway, I am _sooo_ sorry. I had no idea!"

Kurama backs slowly up against the wall as Nissi advances upon him, a thousand apologies running from her mouth. He raises his hands to indicate that he is beginning to freak, and she backs off a bit. Titling his head he smiles at her, his emerald eyes shining.

"Don't worry. If anything, it's my fault—I should have told you what happened."

"Ugh, I'm going to be up all night doing my homework…"

"Hm?"

"What with Malia coming, then the whole "she's a half-demon whose escaped from prison," then Jin and Touya coming, then the attack, and now _this_. I didn't have any time to do my homework. I need to get started now…"

She clomps to her room, aggravated at the thought of pulling an all-nighter. Gathering her books and binder, she moves down into the main room which is completely evacuated for the sole purpose that she can do her homework in peace and sits down at the big couch. She gasps when cold fingers touch her neck.

"What the—"

"Mind if I stay out here? I could help you if you'd like."

Kurama jumps over the back of the couch, landing directly next to Nissi who is still shuddering lightly at the memory of his touch. She turns to stare at him as he picks up her geometry homework.

"Starting geometry, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Looks like they don't plan on going easy on you this year, do they?"

"Easy? This is as easy as it's going to get, Kurama!"

She reaches for the paper, but he holds it playfully out of her reach. "Kurama!"

Still holding the paper, Kurama jumps off the couch and runs around the room, Nissi on his heels. She tackles him, laughing, bringing him crashing down to the floor. Slyly, she lifts his shirt up and begins tickling him. Shocked, the oxygen shoots out of his lungs as he begins laughing.

"No…Nissi….please…"

"Give me my paper!"

"I…don't have it…"

"Bzzt! Wrong answer." She tickles harder until he holds out his hand and reveals a folded paper. "Eh…what the heck. I put it off for three days; I can put it off an hour longer."

She extends her hand to Kurama, who takes it readily. The two go back to the couch and sit together in silence. On the table, the homework lays forgotten…at least for the time being.

**

* * *

o.0 I'm finished (glances around)? Really! YAY! Ouch…my hand is killing me, but it was worth it. Hahaha, hope you liked it. I got in a moment for everyone in this one. Whew…chapter nine to be up soon!**


	10. Awww

**Bleah...I forgot to give my props for last chapter, so here they are now: A THANK YOU TO NISSI FOR THE WHOLE CHEEK THING. AND PROPS TO NISSI AGAIN FOR WRITING OUT ALL HER MOMENTS FOR ME, CUZ I KEPT FORGETTING. MAJORITY OF THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY HER, SAVE THIS BEGINNING.**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

It is Tuesday afternoon and Nissi is walking down the lonely road to the library. The other Destinies stayed behind at the school to show Malia around but as Nissi has a very important paper to write…she sadly chose to stay behind and trudge to the library.

"Who wants to learn about syphilis anyway?" she asks a nearby tree. "Not _me_."

She enters the gloomy library, preparing to take a seat at one of the provided computers and start working. Alas, as she turns the corner to the computer section, every chair is taken, much to her dismay. Deciding to work on other homework for the time being, she plops herself onto a nearby seat and pulls out her history book.

It had not been a good day by anybody's standards. Her homework had been accidentally taken by one of her friends, thus she had spend her recess inside redoing it. And in detention a boy named R.T. kept hitting on her. And furthermore she learned that Hiei had come to visit them at recess and so she had missed out on tormenting the little fire demon.

"It can't get any worse than this at least," she murmurs.

Wrong. As someone finally gets up from the computer, they are instantly replaced with someone else who just came into the area.

"But I was here first!" she moans to herself. "Crap…"

She digs further into the back of her seat, preparing for a long wait.

It's been a long day. Nissi loves school and all, but what with recent events, it's been a bit hard to keep up. She enters the door and is greeted by Kurama. She says nothing and walks at him and plunks her head down on his chest. Kurama is a bit surprised and Nissi wraps her arms around his waist wanting comfort.

He understands and places a hand on her head, the other around her waist, "Tough day, huh?"

Nissi, being Nissi, again says nothing but begins to rub her forehead against him. For some reason, rubbing her forehead against something has always proven in the past to make her feel better, and today was of no exception. Kurama sighs and moves his arm to the back of her knees, lifting her up to carry her to her room. Nissi buries her head onto Kurama's shoulder and smiles. He smells like roses. They reach her room and they enter He proceeds to her bed, puts her down softly, and pulls the covers over her.

Leaning down, he kisses her on the head, "Goodnight Nissi."

"'Night Kurama."

A few minutes later, Nissi fumbles around in her sheets, trying to get comfortable. In irritation she flips onto her back, rears her legs up, and kicks the sheets off the bed. She rolls over and falls out of bed, as she has done several times before, moves tot eht other side of the room, throws the door open quietly. Crossing the hall, Nissi stops at a door. She slowly creaks it open and pokes her head in, "Um…Kurama?"

He opens his eyes at her voice and sits up, "Nissi? Is something wrong?"

She looks at the floor, "Can I…sleep here tonight?" She hastens before she can be misunderstood, "I mean, not do anything of course!"

He looks at her blushing face for a moment before smiling and nodding his head in approval. Nissi runs in and jumps under the covers, snuggling up to her boyfriend. The smell of roses once again comes to welcome her and she instantly feels better.

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

She rubs her forehead against his chest again and sighs.

"Ah!" Nissi winces and draws back.

"What?"

"Your feet are cold."

* * *

"Oh crap!" Nissi abruptly freaks as soon as she wakes up, the lack of Kurama beside her, "I've got school today and I didn't hear my alarm go off!"

The fact that she's in Kurama's room and her alarm clock is back in her own room, the situation is highly understandable. She quickly fumbles out of bed and rushes tiredly into the main room.

"Where is everybody?" she asks, only seeing Yusuke.

"It's twelve. They're all at school."

"What! Oh crap, I'm late!"

"Hold on Nissi," Yusuke grabs her by the back of her shirt, causing her to loose her footing and stumble. "You're not going anywhere. You're sick and you have to stay on the couch. Kurama's orders."

"But I've got _school_ today."

"Stay there and _sit_. Kurama said to look after you, so I'm going to get you a blanket and a pillow. Nissi falls back on the couch and grumbles.

About two hours later, Nissi is once again fumbling around the house in search of food. In her current, tired state, it is kind of hard to find the kitchen. She enters a room with a wooden floor, enjoying the cold that seeps up from the floorboards to her feet. She collapses onto the floor, loving the cold feeling. It is here that Yusuke finds her.

"There you are! Kurama would've killed me if I lost you…what're you doing?"

"Shh! Coooold."

"Um…right. Well, I guess as long as you're okay."

Nissi hears footsteps that indicate his leaving and focuses on the coldness beneath her. For some reason, everything else feels so warm…she closes her eyes for a moment, snapping them back open as she sees horrible images printed on her eyelids.

"Why is everything so dark in here?" she mumbles, trying to pull herself up and find Yusuke.

No such luck. Weakly, she falls back to the ground and quits trying to get up after several attempts. _Kurama…_she slips into unconsciousness. Yusuke, worried about what she could be doing, returns to check on her, gasping when he finds her passed out.

"Oh crap…"

**

* * *

End chapter…nine. Yes. You'll _love _chapter ten, Kokoro. Nissi gave a wonderful HieiXMe moment. Heh. But you might hate the ending…review!**


	11. A Moment Of Romance And A Not So Happy E...

**Faithful readers I have been racking my brain for an answer and I have concluded that I will not possibly be able to finish this story in two weeks, so I shall try to update through the summer as I tour my home-state of Indiana. I originally, for this opening note, was going to write that I was discontinuing the story, but Nissi told me not to do that so I won't. Short chapter, but yeah!**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

"She's dying," Genkai murmurs, running her hand above Nissi's body. "Human diseases affect her differently now that her body has realized it's different."

It is night at the mansion. Yusuke, freaking out as he saw his friend passed out on the floor, called his mentor and insisted that she come down. He also contacted the other Destinies, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Jin, and Touya. They all came rushing down at once, worried, but none more worried than the Destinies.

"But it's just a common cold!" Meagan wails, wringing her hands. Yusuke tries to comfort her, but she will have none of it.

"Botan…take them out and…bring them to Shizuru's. I need to focus on Nissi."

"Who's Shizuru?" Vanessa demands, only to be dragged away by Kuwabara. "Let me go! We can't leave her!"

"Do you mind if I go out to train instead?" Olivia asks quietly.

Genkai nods in approval, and Olivia walks slowly out of the room, stopping to hug a shaking Kurama as she walks past. She proceeds to her favorite part of the forest and furiously begins punching the trees. One falls after three powerful blows, but this is no time to be celebrating her rise in power.

"Olivia?" Hiei grabs her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Stupid freaking cold!" she wrenches her hand away. "Why does one small cold affect her like this?"

"You need to calm down," Hiei growls.

Olivia promptly turns and runs to the spot where Hiei had brought her before. But as it is night and she can't see very well, she trips and falls into the river. _Baka onna_, Hiei thinks as he jumps in after her, holding her in his arms as he drags himself to shore. Olivia sits stunned as if she doesn't know what is going on (which she doesn't).

"If you get a cold, _you'll _die too."

Hiei sets her gently on the ground and promptly shakes his hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Good." He begins to wring his shirt of water and sits down next to her, focusing on the amount of water that has attached itself to him. Olivia stares at him while he dries himself and sighs. "What?"

"Oh Hiei, I'm your girlfriend for Heaven's sake! Couldn't you be at least a little bit more romantic about this?"

He stops fiddling with his shirt, "Well what do you expect me to do?"

Olivia frowns and turns her head in frustration, "Hn."

How could he be so insensitive? Yes, Hiei wasn't exactly one to spout sonnets and pick flowers, but he had to have fallen in love before, right…? Suddenly the possibility crosses Olivia's mind and she just has to ask,

"Hiei, have you ever fallen in love before?"

At this a deep blush creeps onto Hiei's face, "That's a stupid question. Why would you ask me that?"

"You haven't before, have you?"

And it dawns on Olivia: Hiei has no love experience. Of course he wouldn't know how to act! And the red stain is refusing to let go of Hiei's face. A giggle begins to surface on Olivia's lips before it breaks all out and she has her arms around her stomach.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face!"

She begins pointing to prove her point and Hiei takes it very offensively.

"Cute!" he grabs her shoulders as she continues to laugh. "Is that all I am to you? Cute?"

He pulls her to him and kisses her in a possessive way, as if to say "I'll show you cute." Her giggles fade into his lips as he pulls her even closer.

"Mm..we need to go…" Olivia whispers, clambering onto his back.

The two shoot off back to the mansion and to the main room, only to find it in a state of turmoil.

"She's going cold!" Jin has his hand on her forehead.

"And she's shaking!" Touya adds.

"Leave her be," Genkai moves to comfort Kurama, who is rocking on his heels and also shaking.

Olivia, understanding Genkai's words, faints before she can finish her sentence.

"She is dead."

**

* * *

T.T Nissi my poor friend you are gone! (cries) Are you mad at me, readers? For leaving you at such a cliffy? Hahahahaha! Props for Nissi for the moment!**


	12. Back From The Dead?

**I'm back! I swear I do that smiley for a lot of opening…words. Yesh. Heh. Anyways…here is chapter eleven!**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

Violent storms, twisting figures, darkness. In her bed, Olivia lays twisting and turning as nightmares plague her subconscious.

"DEAD!" she screams, sitting straight up.

Around her, the Destinies sit with tears streaming silently down their cheeks. Malia's face is hardened, refusing to believe that her best friend is gone. _I'm dreaming. _She tells herself firmly. _I'm dreaming. Why can't I wake up! _Olivia looks at them, averting her eyes as Meagan tries to make eye contact with her.

"So…you know?"

They nod glumly. Vanessa sighs, "How did she even catch a cold? Sure she was out all night at the library, but it was the warmest night of late summer that night. No way she could have caught it like that."

"I'm afraid that was my doing."

Kurama enters calmly, taking a seat at the end of Olivia's bed, "I keep my room cold for some of the seeds that I hold. Nissi slept with me that night, and I fear that is why she was sick. That and the constant worrying that she has been doing for the past few days."

"This is wrong…" Meagan whispers, getting up and standing next to the window.

"Olivia, you need to be more careful or you will die too..." Kurama gives a warning. Olivia pretends not to hear him, until he repeats it again.

"I don't care…"

"Malia…" Jin pops his head in. "I need to check your wound."

Malia glares at him, mentally wishing for him to disappear—mentally wishing for all the guys to disappear: Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Touya. And Botan, Genkai, and Shizuru also. But as he doesn't disappear she slips out of the room with him and to the bathroom.

"She doesn't understand what is going on here…" Meagan mumbles under her breath. "Nobody's bothered to explain anything to her."

"I'm sorry…" Kurama bows his head.

"Don't apologize," Olivia shakes his shoulder.

"…" He leaves the room, head still bowed.

**Spirit World**

"Botan, I don't want to be here!" Nissi wails, clutching at Botan's kimono unhappily. "Don't take me there!"

"Nissi…perhaps Koenma can help you."

"No one can help me now! I'm _dead_."

"We'll see…"

Botan thrusts Nissi into Koenma's office, her cheeks still wet with tears from having to bring her to Spirit World. _Oh Koenma, I hope you can do something. _Koenma sits at his desk happily, in toddler form, until he spots a crying Nissi and is immediately concerned.

"Nissi, what are you doing here?"

"Um…I'm dead."

"Dead? You can't be dead—you're not scheduled to die for quite some time…what went wrong?"

"I…caught a cold."

"Well you'll simply have to return to the human world, because I don't have any space for you at the moment. We already have too many people coming up here each day, we don't need another one. Especially when the deaths could be linked with your friend Malia."

"What does Malia have to do with this?"

"If my suspicions are correct, quite a lot. But I'll tell you later. Did Yusuke ever mention to you how he came back to life?"

"Yes…do I have to do that same thing?"

"Yup."

"How long do I have?"

"Um…about five minutes. But this isn't a life or death (no pun intended) situation, as you can always try again tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day. Your waves are lined up perfectly, unlike Yusuke's."

"All right then …what do I do?"

"Enter the thoughts of one of your friends and hope they get the message."

Nissi closes her eyes and focuses all her thoughts on Kurama. _Come on, Kurama! Can you hear me?_

_Nissi?_

_Yay! __I need you to…kiss me._

_Nissi…you're dead._

_Just do it!_

_This is insane. My mind is playing tricks on me…I'm really losing it._

_KURAMA YOU IMBECILE IF YOU DON'T KISS ME I SWEAR I'LL HAUNT YOU UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE!_

**At the Mansion**

"Ouch!"

Kurama leans against the wall, rubbing his sore head. The voice had sounded so much like Nissi but…Nissi is dead, and with the dead there is no communication. _But it sounded so…real. _He shakes his head to free his mind, all the while thinking of what to do. _Would it hurt to try? _

He opens the door to her room where she lies on the bed, ready to be buried the next day. Paling, he closes the door behind him so none of the others see him and think he is a madman. Dropping to his knees before the bed, Kurama stares at his girlfriend with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I completely forgot about how it could affect you."

He leans in and kisses her softly, pulling away as the door opens. Malia and Olivia enter, followed by Vanessa and Meagan. They stare at Kurama, he at them, neither of the groups turning away until they hear ruffling sheets.

"What are you guys doing?" Nissi rubs her eyes and pushes the hair out of her eyes. "Having a staring contest?"

"N-Nissi…"

Overwhelmed with joy, the Destinies pile on her, hugging her furiously until her eyes are bugging out of her head and she is turning purple. She coughs, grasping their attention. The Destinies release their grip only by a little, continuing to hug the life out of her. (Eh, not that far.)

"How did you come back?" they gasp, crowding in further, demanding for an answer.  
"Kurama kissed me, just like Keiko had kissed Yusuke to bring him back," Nissi smiles at her blushing boyfriend.

"Awwww!" Kurama blushes further at the Destinies outburst.

Olivia takes a deep breath, and Meagan covers her ears. The others follow suit. "GENKAI, JIN, TOUYA, YUSUKE, HIEI, KUWABARA! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE, NISSI IS ALIVE!"

The others run in and, upon seeing Nissi, also jump on her, squeezing the breath out of her. By the time everyone has had their full share of hugging, she is red and panting heavily. Vanessa pulls Olivia, Meagan, and Malia aside, whispering in their ears. Three identical grins break out as they nod their heads feverously. And so, a new idea is coming into play, hatched by Vanessa (once again) and carried out by her friends.

**

* * *

Yay! She's not dead! Okay…next chapter is going to be a nice one. Originally we were going to do one thing, and then Vanessa suggested that she and I duet this…thing…so I'm going to do that! See you next chapter.**


	13. Nissi

Hey! Nissi here! Olivia just wanted me to tell you all that she is restricted from the computer for a month. Yes, a _month_. No Olivia! -/-cries-/- Anyways, she'll be giving me the written copies of her chapters and I'll type them up, upload them, etc. Just expect the chapters to come a little bit more slower than usual.


	14. Welcome Back To Life

Nissi: gaara-no-suna is Olivia, not me. I'm just account sitting for her while she's grounded. Sorry it's so late! I've been having technical difficulties….Note: Songs are not fully typed up for conservation of space.

* * *

"Yay!" Popcorn!" Malia grabs the bowl and pops onto the attic floor "What are we doing?" 

"This," Vanessa and Olivia enter carrying a platform, "Is Nissi's Welcome Back to Life Party."

And we're all going to sing a song!" Olivia adds, setting the platform down.

"NOOOOOO!" Meagan and Nissi plunk themselves onto the couch, refusing to move, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Kurama enters holding a tray piled high with chips and dip. He hands the plate to Vanessa and moves towards Nissi.

"Come on now—entertain them. They are swallowing their pride and singing for you an absolutely ridiculous song."

"But _I don't sing_!"

"I hear you singing everyday," he objects "Doesn't she, Hiei?"

Hiei turns from the window, eyes dull, "Hn. Yes, and the sound makes my eardrums bleed I'm surprised I'm not deaf."

"You see!" Nissi nods.

"Hiei!"

He winces and growls as Olivia comes behind him and whacks him across the head, "Onna…"

"Don't you listen to him, Nissi. You have a wonderful voice."

A loud screeching sound echoes throughout the room and catches everyone's attention. Vanessa quickly moves her hand (which is holding the mike) away from the speaker and the noise ceases.

"Sorry."

"I refuse to sing!" Meagan pouts.

"Fine. _You_ don't have to sing but Nissi and one of the boys _do_," Botan gives her cat face.

"We're first!" Olivia shouts, clambering onto the platform." I wanna be Naruto!

Vanessa gives consent, the lights are dimmed until the spotlight is on the stage, and the music is played.

/-

"(Cough, Cough) Ima ninja, it's your birthday, Ima ninja—"

"Quiet, I can't concentrate!"

"Dude we're ninjas, we graduated from ninja tech!"

/-

Yusuke leans over to whisper in Nissi's ear," they must love you a lot to be doing _this_." Malia nods in agreement.

/-

"We know ancient stuff and we have fun jfsd;ak things up."

"For instance—in the confusion of a smoke bomb I could remove your bra and you wouldn't even notice."

"I can jump roof to roof and get my friends free cable. It's bad df;jskl."

"I use, my Chinese star, to pick the locks, and steal your car!"

/-

"Ninja of the night!"

"Ninja of the night!"

"Ninja of the niiight!"

/-

The two bow and get off the stage as the others clap enthusiastically. Jin and Touya are especially amused, as they are ninja.

"Ya know Icy, I might have to try that smoke bomb thing," Jin glances at Malia.

"Jin—that is dishonorable!"

"Who cares?"

"I'm sure Malia would!"

"Aaw, Touya!"

Kurama clears his throat, averting all attention to him.

"Thank you. Now…which one of us guys is going up?"

The silence is so intense that the crickets can be heard chirping outside. The girls sweat drop, amazed that not even one boy is brave enough to go up. Sighing in defeat, Kurama nudges Nissi up and puts in a CD.

"Swing, Swing," Kurama informs his frightened girlfriend.

The music begins to play. Nissi stands rigid and looks down, her face deepening with a red shade as she waits for the words to start.

/-

"Days swiftly come and go

I'm dreaming of her

She's seeing other guys

Emotions astir"

/-

"The sun is gone

The nights are gone

And I am left

While the tears fall"

/-

"Did you think that I would cry

On the phone?

Do you know what it feels like

Being alone?

I'll find someone new…"

/-

"Swing, swing, swing from the tangle of

My heart is crushed by a former love

Can you help me find a way

To carry on again?"

/-

Nissi continues singing, refusing to make eye contact with anyone, least she embarrass herself and screw up the lyrics. Mentally she wishes that the whole thing will soon be over and that Kurama hadn't picked a song that was written for a male's point of view.

/-

"Wish cast into the sky

I'm moving on

Sweet beginning do arise

She knows I was wrong"

/-

"The notes are old

They bend, they fold

And so do I

To a new love"

/-

"Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of

My heart is crushed by a former love

Can you help me find a way

To carry on again?"

/-

Kurama catches Nissi as she stumbles off the stage, preparing to fall on the cold floor. She moans, her face bright red. The Destinies cheer and clap. Kuwabara pats Nissi on the back, spouting numerous compliments until Touya jerks him away to give his own compliment.

"Don't _you_ have something say, Hiei?" Meagan eyes him.

"Hn. It was adequate."

"So," Olivia smiles. "Which one of you boys is up?"

Instantly the attic deserted save for Botan and the Destinies, and even Botan leaves, hopping on her oar and flying off to see Koenma. The Destinies sit stunned, surprised that no boy would sing for them.

"We're going to remember this!" the five shout "And when you die and some back _we_ won't sing for _you_!"

Five doors slam.

* * *

Finished! Guess what I'm doing with all those school papers when I get done? Meagan and I are going to _burn_ them in the campgrounds. Mwahaha! Ja ne! 

Nissi: Nooooo! T.T Don't burn your papers! Even if it is the end of the school year. Anyway, due to a cruel twist of fate on my behalf, (coughblackmailcough) I have to give you this link. DON'T COPY AND PASTE THE LINK! It's me singing Swing, Swing….. doesn't let you paste in URL's (it just deletes them is it seems them in auto-edit) so I lined up the URL vertically. You'll have to do copy and paste more than once...

(don't put www.)

neriede.

tripod.

com/

sitebuildercontent/

sitebuilderfiles/

swingswing.

wav

Awww...Olvia says if I post ANOTHER song then she won't blackmail me with….it….anymore…..so yeah…..this one's Million Pieces (I kinda messed up a few times on this one)…..

(don't put www.)

neriede.

tripod.

com/

sitebuildercontent/

sitebuilderfiles/

millionpieces.

wav


	15. Neriede

Hi all! Short intro. Enjoy the chapter. Sorry for the slow updates.

* * *

"You guys—Neriede's been threatening to come out all day. And she wants to beat up Kurama." Nissi moans after yet another long day of school.

CRACK! The glass in Olivia's hand shatters. Meagan and Vanessa promptly drop their loads, and the three bolt from the room and into Kurama's room, who is apparently explaining some issue to the others in the room. Malia quivers, then goes after them.

"Kurama," they pause for breath from running, "Get everyone else out of your room and lock the door!"

"And just who is Neriede?" Hiei rubs his ears.

Olivia shakes him, "She's Nissi's other side and she wants to _kill_ Kurama! She'll get you two if you don't RUN!"

"Whatever…" the others shrug, not believing.

"Fine. Be pounded into pulp," Vanessa pouts.

Meagan drags them out, "_COME_! We must dispose of all rocks and bricks in the facility…she likes to throw them."

They run out of the room, Malia in the lead.

In his room, Kurama ponders the Destinies' words, then shakes his head. Just another one of her jokes…he smiles. The door opens and Nissi enters, looking wicked.

"Nissi…are you okay?"

"I'm _not_ Nissi."

Kurama's eyes widen, their words coming back to him:

_She's Nissi's other side and she wants to_ kill _Kurama!_

Neriede walks closer, from her hand swinging an impossibly large kitchen knife. "You know, Nissi has been holding back during training…but I won't." She cracks her knuckles.

"Eunice…"

"I'm _not_ Eunice."

She throws the knife and Kurama ducks quickly, a few strands of his red hair falling softly to the ground. Neriede jumps over to the wall in which the knife is stuck, pulls it free, and strikes again. A cut appears on his cheek, dripping blood. The knife crashes through the glass window and falls to the ground.

"Dang…I've lost my weapon. Guess I'll just have to use my claws!"

"Aah! Kurama pulls his rose from his hair. "Rose Whip!"

Claws meet thorns in an almost epic battle as Kurama finds that he has a _much_ stronger charge than he imagined. Furiously, Neriede throws punch after punch—and many of them hit the mark. Kurama continues dodging.

Outside, Olivia stops smashing bricks with her mind, "I sense danger."

"Go check it out," Malia wipes her brow. "When is Kurama going to explain what's wrong with me?"

"If we don't go, we might not ever get to hear!" Olivia urges.

"you go!"

"Just me? I could _die_ intercepting one of Neriede's fights!"

"_You_ sensed the danger!"

"But I'll _die_!'

"GO!"

Grumbling, she materializes her cloud and flies back into the mansion and up the stairs to Kurama's room. The door is open and as she pushes herself in…

THWACK! Kurama's rose whip flips past her face, and she draws back with fright mustering up all the courage she needs to step in between a teacher/pupil fight, Olivia whistles to catch their attention.

"Neriede go torture someone else," She commands.

Neriede gives her one of her "I'll get you my pretty" smiles and moves off. Kurama collapses onto the floor, breathing heave. His lip is busted open and he has a gash above his left eye. Olivia apologizes profusely, helping him up and onto his bed.

"You stay here and relax while I try finding a way to force Neriede back into her box…"

She runs out of the room, worried.

****

Meanwhile…

"Hello, Hiei," Neriede grins.

"Hn. What do you want Nissi?"

She shoves him into a room, locking the door behind her. Hiei growls at her.

"I'm not Nissi. And I don't want much. Just a kiss."

Neriede steps closer; Hiei steps away. She continues this process until Hiei is trapped "Onna…"

"No where to go now!" she whispers happily, capturing his lips.

She pulls away as the desk behind her explodes into tiny, splintering pieces. Hiei stares at the ground, knowing full well that if he looks up _he _will be the one splintering in millions of pieces.

"I'd back off if I were you, Neriede," Olivia stands in the now broken down door, face devoid of all emotion.

Neriede grins cockily, "Maybe I don't want to back off. "She hugs Hiei, her head resting gently on his shoulder. "I like where I am right now."

Olivia's eyes narrow and several cuts appear on Nissi's skin. In turn, Neriede narrows _her_ eyes until they glaze over the pupils widen—Nissi is back.

"Sorry about the cuts," Olivia calmly turns to leave. "They should heal in a minute."

"Onna…" Hiei jerks his head up but Olivia is gone. "Dang."

Shooting a super death glare to Nissi, he storms out of the room after his girlfriend. Nissi, tears in her eyes, stumbles out of the room which happened to be the one Jin and Touya share—haha and to Kurama. Burying her head in his covers, tears spill out as she sees him wince and look away.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry.."

Realizing that his usual Nissi is back, Kurama wraps his arms around her pulls her into a hug, kissing her head and twirling her hair in his fingers.

* * *

Malia cautiously enters the house, seeing Olivia seated at the table. She prances over to her.

"I see you're still alive," she prods.

Olivia looks up and the chandelier falls to the ground, the crystals shining no more. Olivia drops her head again.

"Uh…are you okay?"

Malia steps away.

"Do not let me see Nissi for two hours or her safety cannot be guaranteed, understand?"

"Um…"

Olivia smiles, "Just joking. Now call Kurama—he's explaining this whole mess with you _now.

* * *

_

Nissi: Bad news….Olivia got grounded for _another_ month (boy are her parents _harsh_). Guess I'll be sticking with you guys for awhile. Aww….Neriede's really just a big softie!

Neriede: I was mentioned in this chapter, so I demand to say something!

Nissi: Yes, but all you did was cause trouble for me and Olivia's boyfriends…

Neriede: I wouldn't let any boys near you! And besides…Hiei's hot!

Nissi: Oh, so it's okay for you to make out with Hiei when I can't even have a relationship with a guy?

Neriede: If I got hurt by a guy, I'd just beat him up. You on the other hand wouldn't do anything but cry. You're way too nice for your own good.

Nissi: -/-sweat drop-/- This coming from someone who chucks _bricks_ at people….and leaves permanent kick marks on their legs and bite marks on their hands.


	16. The Truth

**Hahahah. Chapter fourteen is up people! Excited? I am! Wheeee! School is almost over, school is almost over! Together, Destinies! SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Are you sure you want to hear this? You most certainly aren't going to like it…" Kurama shakes his head until his bangs fall into his eyes.

"So you've been putting this off because you think we can't take it?" Vanessa asks.

"Basically…"

"Kurama, that is pathetic," Meagan punches his shoulder.

"MOVING ON!" Malia shouts. "What is all this about?"

"Wait, where's Hiei?" Olivia looks around.

"Don't worry—he's heard all of this before," Kurama assures her.

"If you say so."

"Anyways, here's what Koenma has told us:

"About two weeks ago a half-demon, in fact the only half demon in existence broke out of Makai prison and headed to the human world, where they then assumed the disguise of a teenage girl."

"Remind you of anyone, Kurama?" Yusuke grins.

"Don't interrupt, Yusuke. Anyways, after questioning some of the guards and other prisoners, they have all come with the same description of demon. She looked exactly like you, Malia, save that at the time of her escape she had cat ears and claws."

"But I've been with my mom since last month!" Malia wails.

"We know. The other girls have backed your alibi. So, this leads us to believe that you have a twin."

The Destinies and Botan gasp. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, and Touya look nonchalant to the statement. Botan whacks Yusuke over the head.

"Didn't you hear what Kurama said? She may have a twin!"

"Well what did you expect, Botan?" Kuwabara gently yanks her hair.

"Yes—if Malia wasn't the one but everybody else says that she fits the description, it is only plausible that she has a twin or someone is impersonating her," Touya explains calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Nissi questions.

"Could be the fact tha' we heard this all las' night," Jin floats happily into the air.

"…has everyone heard this except us, Kurama?" Olivia prods him.

"_Yes_. Now may I _please _continue with the story?"

"Oh…right."

"The charges against the half-demon were first degree murder—"

"_Oh my gosh!_" The Destinies gasp, horrified.

"Oh, you needn't worry," Hiei enters, sweaty and worn out, "there are much worse things that happen in Makai."

"_Continuing on_, first degree murder and several small cases like robbery and assault. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"_We _are going to check out some spots of Makai and by "we" I do mean myself, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, and Hiei. Makai is too dangerous this time of year. And besides—you five have school."

"But we want to come too!" The Destinies plead.

"No."

"But—"

"No, I'm sorry guys. But you'd only get hurt down there. And we don't want to risk that, especially to Malia. You need to stay here and help her hone her powers."

"I have powers?"

"Half-demons have powers too, Malia," Touya informs her.

"I'm a half-demon?"

"I believe we covered this point already…"

"But if I have a twin…"

"It is plausible that she is merely borrowing your form. A shape-shifter, as you would describe her. That is most likely as we have checked your files and nowhere in there is mentioned a sibling. We've even had the fates check."

"Ah the fates," Meagan grins at Olivia. "They are out to get us, aren't they?"

"They are."

"So to have powers, you must have powers," Kurama finishes.

Sudden lightning flashes outside, followed instantly by a loud rumble of thunder. Rain sprays through Kurama's open window, and Hiei immediately moves to close it. It doesn't budge. Yusuke, understanding the situation, shuffles along to help his tiny friend. Combined, the two force the stubborn window halfway shut, until Malia gasps, leaps, and pushes them out of the way just as a bolt of lightning comes down at the exact spot they were a moment before.

"Fire!" Nissi rushes out of the room, Vanessa hot on her heels, for a bucket and some water.

It is true—the curtain of the window is steadily burning, the fire located more near the base. Jin raises an eyebrow at Nissi's and Vanessa's frantic movements and indicates to Touya that this was his cue to save the day—and the curtain. Reaching out a hand, Touya brings it as close as possible without burning himself and lets a small stream of icy wind flow from his fingertips to extinguish the fire.

Nissi and Vanessa reenter, holding between them a bucket full of cold water. When they find the fire to already be put out, they are very downtrodden.

"Well…I didn't drag this water here for nothing. Did you, Vanessa?" Nissi beams at her friend.

"Heck no…hey Kuwabara, Jin! Catch!"

The two toss the bucket to the unsuspecting Jin and Kuwabara, watching happily as they fail to catch it and have it splatter all over them.

"Nice," Olivia approves, helping Malia up. "How'd you know the lightning was going to hit?"

"I dunno…I just kind of had a feeling."

"So, you're a psychic, like me!" Olivia claps her hands.

"I guess so."

"Then you shall train with me while the boys are gone!"

"Okay then…"

"…"

Several minutes of uncomfortable silence pass before Kuwabara breaks it. "My sis' would like to come over and spend a few days with us, if you guys say that's okay."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Vanessa cocks her head.

"Yeah, her name is Shizuru."

"You girls should meet Yukina!" Botan beams, glancing over at Hiei.

"Yukina?"

"Onna…" Hiei growls low under his throat.

_She needs to stay away from me…or I could spill the secret…my half-sister…_

Olivia raises her eyebrows in amusement. "Hiei? Could I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

"You never told me you had a sister!" 

"I want you to keep this quiet. Nobody except Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, Shizuru, Genkai, and now you know."

"Hiei…that's pretty much everybody except Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, Nissi, Vanessa, Meagan, and Yukina herself."

"I know that, onna."

"Can't I at least tell _one _person?"

"…one person only."

"Yay! Nissi shall know!"

"Why Nissi?"

"Because Meagan has been spilling my secrets since 8th grade and Vanessa will hold this against you for blackmail. The worst Nissi will do is bug you about telling her, but you can handle that."

"Hn."

"You know what I haven't done in a while?"

"…"

"Sit."

THUD.

**

* * *

Hello fanficers, gotta cut this kinda short but there is your chapter. Hahaha, I hope you guys enjoyed the link to Nissi's singing. I blackmailed her to put that up. I'm thinking about having a link to a group picture of us Destinies (minus Malia since she's not here) and individual pictures of us Destinies. Just so you guys have a visual because I know my descriptions of us are vague…yuh…Ja ne! **

**Calismo **


	17. Doctor

**Hello world! I'm grounded for another month, on account of one (only one) D+ on my report card, so I have to suffer through a bit more. But one whole week will be taken up by camp, so then I'll only have to wait one more. Yay! Thanks to Nissi for taking the time to write this all up and post for me, and I hope you guys enjoyed the link to her singing. I blackmailed her for that. Hahaha. Ja ne!**

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own anyone or anything from Yu Yu Hakusho, as much as I would love to. T.T**

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen **

"Who's presenting today?"

The class groans as Ms. Reeves reaches into her pocket to pull out a stick. The name reads: Vanessa. Olivia pats her friend on the back. It's fifth period English and the class is presenting their poems in front of the class and poor, unsuspecting Vanessa is first.

"Ms. Reeves?"

The intercom cackles suddenly to life, causing everyone to jump.

"Yes?"

"Can you please send Vanessa Shank and Olivia Ellery down to the office for early dismissal?"

"I can."

"Thank you."

YES!

Olivia winces as she hears Vanessa shouting—very loudly—in her head. Ah, Vanessa. Take it down a notch.

I'M FREE!

Vanessa!

The two hurry out of class just as Ms. Reeves calls to them that they still will present next class. They slap each other high fives and mentally bow down in unlimited thanks to God (and Kurama) for timing their doctor's appointments so beautifully.

"Hello, girls," Kurama greets them as they prance down to the office.

"Thank you!" Vanessa drops to her knees. "You saved me!"

"And me," Olivia adds, "though I have a bit more self control and you won't see me dropping to _my _knees."

"Shizuru will be driving you to your appointment today."

A girl of about twenty comes into view, a smothered cigarette in her hand. "Hey."

Vanessa and Olivia gap. The girl pushes back her brown hair and smiles. She looks like she could incapacitate us with one whack…cool.

§§§

"Hey Shizuru, don't mind me if I hide a little. Last time I was here I was stealing anesthetic."

Olivia bows her head as a very familiar looking janitor walks by. Vanessa holds her head high, knowing that none will recognize her as she was in dog form when they were last there.

"I was biting people."

"You two are pretty daring. So how'd a cool girl like you get stuck with my baby bro?"

Twitch. Olivia moves aside instinctively as Vanessa's eyes fill with fire and glow. "I'm not with him."

"Yes you are," Olivia sings. ♫ (**a/n: The alt button rocks **)

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Lalala, yes you are, lalala, yes you are!"

Shizuru drags them off to the waiting room and clamps her hands over their mouths. Forcing them into two chairs in the front, she marches to the counter to check them in. Almost immediately after, a nurse waltzes in.

"Ellery, Olivia?"

"That's me!"

"Come with me then."

Olivia waves good-bye and follows the nurse into the room.

"You know…you look familiar."

A wave of panic overtakes Olivia, but she chokes it down, "Um…this is the first time I've been here."

Glancing around in her panic, the doctor's tools seem magnified tenfold. She sees every pointy needle, shining and sparkling.

"Oh?"

"Yes. See, my family died a while back and so I moved here."

"Oh you poor child."

"It's okay. I've got my friends and a nice guy to take care of…me…"

She pauses before the last sentence as she sees a familiar face in the window. Yusuke you little… His face disappears and Olivia clenches her teeth and sits through the nurse's usual game of questions and answers.

"Doctor will be with you shortly."

"K."

Vanessa walks by just as the nurse exits. "Pst!"

"…hi!"

The two stick their tongues out at each other before Vanessa walks away with her nurse. Minutes pass, and soon a short doctor with gloves and a mask on.

"Hello, Ms. Ellery."

"…Doctor?

"Hm?"

"You…never mind."

The Doctor grins beneath his mask, "Call me Dr. U, okay? Now open wide."

Dr. U sticks a tongue depressor on Olivia's tongue, shoving it further and further down her throat until she chokes, "Hey, what kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm not!"

Dr. U rips off his mask and pulls the hair net off his head. Brown eyes shine at her, laughingly. She pales. "Y-Yusuke…"

In the adjoining room, Vanessa shrieks.

"Lemme guess—Kuwabara?"

"What's going on in here?"

The _real _doctor enters, a frown plastered on his face. Yusuke blinks, grabs Olivia, and hugs her. She gasps.

"Ach! Bitte schon (1), Olivia. You have helped my family so much, it's the least I can do!"

"Eh?"

"Guten tag (2)!" Yusuke pounces on the doctor, shaking his hand furiously.

"Well hello. Friend of Olivia's?"

"Oui(3)."

"Well Olivia has to finish her appointment but you can talk all you want after."

Yusuke sits cross legged on the floor, looking up at Olivia. The doctor smiles happily and snaps on some gloves. He then proceeds to poke and prod in the normal way that doctors do, questioning while he does so.

**30 minutes later**

"Alright Olivia, you may go."

"Thanks."

Olivia walks out with Yusuke, Vanessa, and Kuwabara joining them in the hall. Shizuru is not in the waiting room, which indicates to the two that they will be walking back to school. They grab a hot chocolate before walking out.

"So…didn't know you spoke German and French, Yusuke," Olivia grins slyly at him. He stares at her.

"French?"

"Oui is French, Yusuke."

"And here I thought I was speaking Spanish," he laughs. Olivia sweat-drops.

Vanessa licks the chocolate off her lip, glaring up at Kuwabara. Olivia lays her hand on Vanessa's shoulder, repressing her.

"We've got a possible bad guy."

"Oh good," Olivia slurps, "when do we leave?"

"You aren't going anywhere," Kuwabara pokes them gently, preparing quickly for an outburst by his charge.

Vanessa sends out several mega-death glares to her beloved Kuwabara, preparing to go all out to get her way. But at that moment, a wicked thought enters Olivia's mind, and she stops Vanessa from butchering the two alive.

"We understand. For our own protection thing, right?"

"Yeah," Yusuke glances skyward.

"By the way, Vanessa," Kuwabara smiles. "I've got something for you."

"GIVE!"

From behind his back, Kuwabara pulls out an Inuyasha plushie. Vanessa squeals with happiness and snatches he doll away, squeezing it furiously. It won't last long.

Don't get too excited Vanessa—he's trying to buy you.

It's working.

I have a plan. We're going to call in the master.

You mean…

Yes…_the _master.

**

* * *

Who is the master? Hahaha, only I know. Well…that's wrong. Anyways: props to Vanessa for the plushie idea. Gosh, she's been begging me for one forever. And I finally fulfilled her wish, even if it was given to her by Kuwabara. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys. I did. Wait till you hear my idea. (evil laughter) Ja ne! **

**1. Your welcome**

**2. ****Hello**

**3. ****Yes **


	18. Girl Troubles

**Hiya. Short chappie today you guys. Many, many, many, many thanks to Nissi for posting all of this for me while I am grounded, but after this week I can be ungrounded, according to my mom. Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

"Where are they?"

Meagan searches the campus for her friends, only to find that they are nowhere to be found. (**a/n: Eh, does that sound right? Oh well.**) She remembers Nissi telling her that she has a club meeting to attend to, but where could Olivia and Vanessa and Malia be? The wind whistles through the trees, causing Meagan to pull her jacket tighter around her. It may be summer, but it's still getting colder.

With arms full of books and her lunch, Meagan chooses an isolated spot to sit. She pushes her hair behind her ears and prepares for a long 40 minutes of pure boredom. That is, until she sees Yusuke.

Yes, Yusuke. Hands deep inside his pocket Yusuke scans the campus as well, searching for his girlfriend. Meagan struggles to put all of her papers away and scramble after him, only to have them blow off into the distance.

"Oh, crap!"

She glances around hurriedly, but there are too many students around for her to teleport to each one. She must go retrieve them the old fashioned way—she must walk. The wind picks up and scatters the papers around in various places, all of which are very far away. The popular kids laugh and point fingers. Meagan, mentally wishing them nothing but bad, continues her chase.

Meanwhile, Yusuke is having his own problem. In front of him stands a ditzy blonde (**a/n: To all the blonds out there—please don't take offense. I am not speaking about you, unless you like to go around chasing guys that are already taken.**), twirling her pigtails. She wears a halter top that is too small for her, so it reveals more than it originally should, and her skirt is much too short to fit the dress code, but what school dress code is enforced, anyways?

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here—are you new?"

Yusuke's eye twitches at the voice—perky and preppy. He stands on tiptoe and continues the search for Meagan but the blonde pulls him down and wraps her arms around him.

"Get off of me you—"

He is cut off as she presses her lips against his own. They taste of glitter, a taste Yusuke—nor anyone else for that matter—does not like very much. Desperately he tries to pull away, yanking on the girls hair (and intelligently keeping his hands away from her shirt) but to no avail.

_Slap._ The blonde pulls away as someone slaps her roughly across the cheek. It is Meagan, eyes full of fire. The blonde gives a snotty laugh and puts her hands on her waist.

"Oh look, it's a reject."

"Oh look, it's a slut."

The blonde flushes and makes a grab for Yusuke, but Meagan punches her swiftly in the nose.

"My nose! Oh, my nose!"

"What's the matter, Katrina? Daddy's plastic can buy you a new nose."

The blonde, above labeled Katrina, runs off screaming with blood dripping from her nose and onto her shirt and skirt. Yusuke gulps and turns to his seething girlfriend. _How do I explain this one…_He is surprised when Meagan laughs and gives him a kiss.

"I saw it from over there. Next time, though, I expect you to hit her."

"Will do."

"Hey, Yusuke," Meagan cocks her head and looks at him sideways, "why aren't you at school?"

He pales, but is saved from answering that question as he comes upon a girl with blue hair and an icy blue robe. Birds twitter around her head and behind her stands Touya, alert as always.

"Hey, Yukina."

Meagan stares at the girl with interest. Yukina smiles widely and rushes forward to give Yusuke a hug. As she wraps her arms around him, Yusuke shoots Meagan a look that clearly tells her to shut the heck up or he'd never speak to her again.

"And who is your friend, Yusuke?"

"Meagan, this is Yukina. Yukina, Meagan."

"It's nice to meet you, Meagan."

"Same."

Yusuke cuts in, "Did Kuwabara invite you?"

"No, Genkai. She mentioned something about a mission and needing a backup healer, so I came to help out. Besides, it'll be nice to see you all again."

"So you're a demon, Yukina?" Meagan stares in amazement.

"I suppose one could say that. I am a koorime, an ice maiden."

"Cool! Do you have any powers besides healing?"

"Well…when I cry, my tears become very valuable gems."

"Really?"

"Yes, but please don't spread it around. I was caught by a human once, and I had to produce the gems for him all the time. It was…horrible."

"I'm so sorry."

Touya clears his throat, catching their attention, "Yukina, Yusuke, we really should be getting back to the mansion before anyone sees us."

"Oh, right. Well it was nice meeting you, Meagan."

"See you after school," Yusuke whacks Meagan on the back of her head before walking with Yukina and Touya into the distance, heading back to the mansion.

"Bye!" Meagan waves.

Beaming, she goes back to her deserted tree, pulls out her papers, and begins to write.

**

* * *

Bleah, bad place to end off but I gotta make this quick. Props to Nissi for the girl-kissing-Yusuke idea. Yay, I brought Yukina in!**


	19. A Hard Night For Kurama

**Chapter seventeen, chapter seventeen. Hah, this is going to be much longer than the prequel. I like that word. Prequel. I think I'm going to enjoy writing this chapter. And I've been doing my disclaimers, yay!**

**Disclaimer: (sucking lemon) I dun't own.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

"We're home!"

Meagan, Vanessa, Olivia, and Nissi stumble into their house after a long day of school. Malia laughs at them from the couch. Her face is pale and her eyes are wide, which indicates to her friends that she must have gotten sick sometime in the day, and someone must have picked her up.

Jin soars over their heads, "Welcome home."

"Hi, Jin," Olivia grabs hold of his ankles and lets herself be lifted into the air and over to Malia. "Hi, Malia. You feeling any better?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I brought your homework home for you."

T.T "Oh, you're so cruel."

Kuwabara and Yusuke sit in front of the T.V., watching some idiotic wrestling show. Olivia whispers to Malia, who raises her eyebrows. Olivia nods furiously, Malia blinks, and the channel changes.

"Wow."

"Hey, who did that?"

Kurama smiles from his place on the couch. _Her powers are developing. Jin must be training her well. _He flips his red hair from his eyes when a sudden thought strikes him.

"Let's go out for a movie."

"Yeah! There's one on in half an hour—Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy."

"Well then, let's all go get ready. Nissi, will you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure."

Nissi bounces behind Kurama to his room where he hands her a brush. She stares at it, confused, "Eh?"

"I would like you to put my hair up in a ponytail for me."

"Oh."

Nissi brushes his hair gently, until he tells her she can brush harder—he has a hard head. Laughing, Nissi combs through the tangles in his hair until it is all smooth and silky. Spontaneously, she grabs a handful of his red locks and brushes them against her face.

"They're so nice and soft…"

Olivia, who is passing by at the moment, hears the comment and comes to investigate the source. "Hey…lemme feel."

She grabs a handful for herself, feeling the silkiness. Together, she and Nissi drag Kurama out into the main room and calls for everyone's attention. Kurama, blushing furiously, looks down, surprised that all this attention could come from wanting his hair in a ponytail.

"Kurama's hair is so soft," Nissi jumps up and down. "Come feel it."

The whole gang, minus Hiei who is not here at the moment, comes running, scratching and pushing to get at Kurama. His face is now surpassing the red hue of his hair with all the attention he is getting. _Oh, dear…_Vanessa and Meagan pull a little too hard, causing him to shout in pain. They apologize, then go on feeling.

Malia, held up in the air by Jin, runs her hands through his hair, sighing softly. "Wish I had hair like yours, Kurama. What do you do with it, anyways?"

"I, uh…"

In moments Kurama is completely shielded by the mass of writhing bodies that surround him by all sides, all wanting a piece of his hair. His breathing increases and soon he is hyperventilating, much to his discomfort.

"Hey."

The group looks up to see Hiei with a frown plastered on his face. Before they can open their mouths, Hiei flings his katana at them, causing them to scream and scatter. Kurama gets up and, smiling at his friend, instantly ties his hair up.

"Oh, my gosh—you look like a girl."

Malia comes running, only to be blocked by another sword swinging her way, "AH!"

"Let's go," Kurama opens the door, "or we'll be late."

**At the Movie Theater**

"What is this movie about, anyways?" Kuwabara grabs Yukina's hand and moves forward to see the poster of it.

"I'm not really sure, but I liked the commercials," Meagan shrugs.

Vanessa grabs her fellow Destinies, "We'll get snacks, you guys save seats. Now."

Jin, Touya, and Yukina—now in normal clothing—head down the aisle to the closest row to the screen and sit down. Kuwabara follows Yukina happily, and Yusuke follows lazily behind them. Kurama shoves Hiei to follow them before heading off to the bathroom. As he enters and the door swishes shut behind him, a voice rings out.

"This is the _boy's _bathroom."

"Pardon?"

Kurama looks forward to see a boy standing defiantly in front of him, hands crossed over his chest. His hair is a shaggy blond and his skin is pale. Smirking, he waltzes over to Kurama and puts his arms around Kurama's waist.

"This is the boy's bathroom. What's a girl like you doing in here?"

"I—"

"Bet you came just to find me. Come on, cutie—I'll walk you out. Were you going to watch the movie? You can come to my house afterwards."

Kurama dislodges himself from the boy's grip and walks slowly out of the bathroom, only to have the boy follow. _Can we not go a day without having some problem? _Nissi looks up at the passing of Kurama, only to see the boy running after him. She steams.

"Nissi, are you okay?" Vanessa shakes her.

"I'm not Nissi."

o.0 "…Neriede?"

Without replying, Neriede stomps out of line and to the boy who has currently cornered Kurama in a corner. Furiously, she taps his shoulder and as he turns around WHAM! Neriede's fist crashes hard into his mouth, blood flying everywhere.

"I believe he told you he was a guy. So why don't you _back off_ before you get hurt!" she whispers dangerously.

"Why don't you back off, bitch," (**a/n: Oh the things I must write to stay in character. T.T**)

An icy wind runs through the room as Neriede moves to maximum fury, "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with."

The two glare at each other and it becomes a glaring contest. The prize—Kurama. They start off strong, but little by little the boy's tough exterior melts and he runs off. Neriede turns her glare to Kurama, but it melts to a nice smile. She moves closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I give you permission to date Nissi."

"…what?"

"This is Neriede speaking. I give you permission to date Nissi."

Neriede sways on her feet as she becomes Nissi again. Her eyes open slowly to the concerned face of Kurama. She shrieks when she sees the blood on her hand. Kurama whaps his hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"It's okay. I should be thanking you actually. You saved me from an incredibly stupid person."

"…I did?"  
"Yes," Kurama smiles at her, "you did."

WHACK. Kurama ducks as the pack of lemon heads that was originally meant for his head slammed against the wall and slid to the floor. He turns to see a grinning Meagan holding her hand out for the five dollar bill clutched in Malia's hand.

"Come on you two, the movie is going to start."

Olivia picks up the lemon heads, "They had a bet. Malia thought you wouldn't duck if she threw the candy at you. Obviously she lost."

Turning, she walks down the aisle to the seats saved by the others. The others follow suit, take their seats, and the theater darkens.

**

* * *

I'm baaaack! And boy does it feel good. Back from Girl's Camp in Misawa with a nice tan. Hahaha. I feel sorry for those who burned: Meagan, Vanessa, Kirsten…yuh…Vanessa poured water over my head. (pouts) Props to Nissi for the hair thing w/ Kurama, and a special thanks for posting my chapters. I owe you one, Nissi. See you next chapter! Ja ne!**


	20. Rant

Hey……um……'sup? This is Neriede here. Yup, I have Olivia's password…….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry I won't do anything…um….bad, like posting fake chapters. I just kind of want to rant right now so……yeah…..

Nissi: You still shouldn't be doing something like this…..

Shut up. I'm the one in control right now. _I'm_ the one punching the keys!

Nissi:……

Anyways, on with my ranting! You know what I hate? People who criticize people who stick themselves in fanfics and say that it would never work because of "location problems". Well you know what? YOU CAN'T PIN THAT PROBLEM ON OLIVIA BECAUSE IT _WOULD_ WORK! If it was real anyway…..That's because we live in Japan! Mwahahahaha! But yeah….we live in Japan so this story could actually happen if Yu Yu Hakusho was real……NOOO! BAD THOUGHTS!


	21. Thanks To The Reviewers

**Hello all! Just another short break before I post the next chapter--my dad is trying to instal Microsoft into my laptop --currently fixed-- so I must write all of my things on WordPad. Just a page of thanks.**

**

* * *

To My Friends...**

**Nissi: Oh Nissi, where would this story be without all of your romantic situations and your account sitting for two whole months? T.T I am sooo grateful you will never know. Well, maybe you will. Oh and thanks to Neriede for her little rant. Haha, that was funny. Yay for Neriede! Thanks for taking the extra time out of your life to sit down and type up all my chapters for me.**

**Vanessa: Don't worry--your powers will come into play very soon, just as soon as the boys get pdlcalduglahtlslaa;dnda;dladlweadlglaleoreslaldclaue;adltalhea;m. Haha--did you reviewers think I would ruin the story for you? NEVER! Many thanks for the prank you thought of for Nissi and Kurama earlier in the story. Now all of the couples have gone through their little hardships save Hiei and myself. I wonder what you can plan for that...**

**Meagan: Haha, your switching idea was hilarious. I got some real laughs out of that. N-e-ways...thanks for forever beta-reading --even though I am forced to let you beta-read, due to our little...agreement. I dunno why I agreed to that; I was under the influence of sugar, I suppose. Oh, and thanks for keeping me entertained in class, even though they are over now. Wasn't the wooshing fun? **

**Malia: Malia, you are soo far away but never fear! We shall always be connected through the simple tapping of keys that is Instant Messaging. Where would we be without it? Thanks for letting me put you in the story--you are a valuable asset to it, as I'm sure everyone would agree. And I believe you have a new nickname--weirdling. Haha, I like it. **

**To The Reviewers...**

IamMeagan-- What the? Meg, I just told you thanks! Well, thanks again for being the first person to review!

chaostenshi-- You are awesome, tenshi, just like your username. Thanks for sticking with the story!

ficfan3484-- I never forget _your _username. It is imprinted in my brain. Thanks soo much for reviewing.

Kokoro Sabishii-- Woot, woot! Go Kokoro! You're an awesome internet buddy and an awesome reviewer. Where would I be without you?

Starlight-Dagger-- (sigh) Another cool name. Your enthusiasm made me extremely happy. Thanks for your support.

sausuge-- Another Woot, Woot! Another awesome reviewer, though you guys are all awesome. So happy you like the story.

Kirin'sdaughter-- How could I ever forget the fan girls? Heh.

Princess Random-- Sugar sure makes you hyper huh? Reminds me of someone I know. coughnissicough. Haha!

Time and Fate-- What about Keiko...I dunno if I'm gonna bring her in. Maybe at one point, but not at the moment.

farrari-- Heh. You know me well. What goes down must come up, to switch the saying around.

RoseFire-shadow666-- o.0 Yet another great name. I'm glad you like the story, girl/guy. Heh.

Icefire2-- (sniff) OMG thanks for caring soo much about me. If you've ever been grounded, ya know how it feels.

Totally Anime-- Your name says it all. Yeah. Thanks for reading!

Blackangel922005-- Yay! I'm soo happy you're enjoying it!

jojomusiclover2005-- Woot, woot! You read the prequel? Didja like it? Yay!

**

* * *

Awright, that's all of you. T.T You guys make me soo happy. I love you all. o.0 Not to sound weird or anything. Ah, I'm soo tired. So sick...--b.l.e.r.g.-- AAAAH! Extreme Makeover Home Edition is on! Must go! Ja ne!**


	22. Another Attack Another Plan

**Thank you, Neriede, for changing my password on me. I'll get you for that. Chapter eighteen up! I'm talking to Nissi as I type this. Poor girl hasn't been able to talk on the phone for five days. Haha. Short chapter. **

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen**

"What a strange movie."

Vanessa scratches her head and gathers her trash as everyone else departs up the aisle and out the numerous exits. Jin pulls at his jeans, uncomfortable. His green eyes suddenly widen and he yanks Touya back.

"Someone's watching us."

"I know…"

Kurama looks at them and nods to show that everyone knows that something isn't right. They reseat themselves and wait for all the persons to leave; they don't have to wait long. Soon everyone has exited through the main entrance and the gang quietly exits through the back door.

"We need to lead them away," Hiei commands, jumping ahead.

Olivia jumps after him, Kurama and Nissi behind her. The dark presence grows stronger until it has surpassed Vanessa, Kuwabara, and Yukina in the back and has moved in front of Malia and Jin.

"You…left me…"

Malia pales, "W-what?"

"YOU LEFT ME!"

Furious gusts of wind surround Malia, Jin, and the dark presence. The presence fades in and out of existence, reappearing here and there with no apparent pattern. Malia, overcome with fear, lets her powers loose and blows up a tree.

"Malia you need to relax..." Jin murmurs to her. "This is my wind--it's keeping everyone else protected, okay?"

"O-okay..."

(**a/n: Grr...my quotations are all messed up. WordPad quotations are all straight and the Microsoft ones are all curvy...as shown above...i'm done ranting...**)

"How could you stand that mortal? How could you love him more than me?"

"I don't even know you!" Malia stamps her foot. "How am I supposed to love someone I don't even know?"

"Denial!"

The presence fades out and does not return. Malia stands defiant, hands on her hips, eyes flashing and flaring. Jin lowers his winds, steps out, and grabs Touya, muttering furiously to him. Touya nods gravely, whispers to Yusuke, and the two disappear.

"We need to go back to the mansion. Meg, can you teleport?" Malia questions, taking everyone by surprise.

"S-sure...just touch my shoulder."

Everyone except Hiei, Kurama, and their charges touch Meagan's shoulder lightly, feeling the jerk as they are teleported back home. Kurama sits on the couch with Nissi on his lap. He nods as they teleport in.

"Glad you're safe. Where did Jin and Touya go?"

"They decided to leave for Makai for a few days. They want us to hold off on the mission until they figure something out, so we will. Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. But the police are going to wonder what caused the tree to come down."

"What?"

"Forget it. Where's Olivia? I need to talk to her about my powers."

"...Upstairs with Hiei. I'd advise you not to bother them. Hiei seems pretty upset about something."

"Then...I guess it'll have to wait until morning. I'm going to bed."

She trudges off, feet feeling like lead. She climbs the stairs and moves to her room. In Olivia's she hears hushed voices and, walking past it, a muffled yell. She closes the door to her room and plops herself down on her comforting bed, asleep moments after she hits the mattress.

**With Hiei and Olivia**

"I don't know what you're so concerned about, Hiei--it was one villain. He's gone now."

"Onna, leave me alone."

"_Don't _call me onna."

"This one...he's different."

"Hiei, they're all different. Welcome to the world of fighting demons, Hiei," Olivia wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a hug.

Hiei tries to pull free but is unable to untangle himself from his charge's grasp. _You need to relax. _He raises his eyes to look at Olivia. _Relax. Sit with me. Come on, it won't hurt you. _A laugh echoes through his head. _I love talking telepathically. Don't you, Hiei? _

_Yeah, I guess..._

Olivia drags Hiei to her bed, sits down, and lays her head down on his shoulder, happy to feel this comfortable after such a long day of incident, to say the least.

"I...haven't felt this comfortable in a while..."

Olivia raises her head to look at Hiei, smiling. "I feel the same way, Hiei. Feels really nice, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..."

**With Yusuke and Meagan**

"I'm scared..."

"What?"

"I said: 'I'm scared.' I don't like the way this is playing out, Meg."

Meagan stares at her boyfriend, dumbfounded. The famous/infamous (depending on which side you are on) is confessing to her that he is scared. This is not something she had counted on. She lowers her eyes as she thinks of something to say.

"And not just because he's powerful, which he is. It's more because...now it's personal for all of us. This isn't just some random demon off the street. This is a guy that's going after your friend, and I know you, Meg--you're going to fight this guy no matter what. And if you have to go down, you'll go swinging. And I just can't help but think of what might happen...we might lose you..."

"Yusuke."

"It's true, Meagan! You think everyone has come back neat and clean from all the other missions before we met you?"

"I--"

"We haven't. In the Dark Tournament, Kurama was nearly killed. Hiei couldn't use one arm. Genkai died--she might not've come back--, and Kuwabara had to pretend that he was dead so I could unlock my friggin' powers. I don't want to repeat that!"  
"Yusuke!"

"What!"

"Be quiet!"

Yusuke sits stunned. Meagan looks at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "If you say things like that...it just makes them all the more real. I don't...want to hear things like that..."

Pulling himself out of his miniature coma, Yusuke reaches out and pulls her to him, wrapping her in a hug and kissing her cheek. He closes his eyes for a moment and stays like that until Meagan struggles to be released. She has just thought of something.

"I need to speak to Nissi..."

Traveling down the stairs, she finds Nissi flipping through the channels of the television and sits down next to her. "Nissi."

"Yuh?"

"Remember that one time you were telling me how much it killed you to see Yusuke's hair gelled up?"

"Of course."

"Think really hard of something we could do to remedy that problem."

"Well, I don't really know what we--ooh. o.0"

"Exactly."

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early?"

"I'll go tell the others."

"Excellent."

**

* * *

What exactly are those two weirdos planning? Heh. I'm going to give props in advance to Nissi for the idea which shall be explained in the next chapter. The plot deepens, oh you will be so shocked --at least I hope you will be-- when you realize what I'm planning. If you realize. (evil laugh) Ja ne!**


	23. Of Hair Gel and Mayo

**Mwahahaha! I'm going to love writing this chapter. Oh, all the fun we will have! o.0 Heh. Hahahaha! (munching cherry) Ah! I forgot my disclaimer--**

**The titles a nice twist on one in the previous story. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own...T.T**

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen**

"I've gotten rid of all the gel in the mansion!" Vanessa chirps happily, squirting the last of it down the drainpipe. "Now we must rid the stores of them! Onward!"

"Vanessa, be reasonable," Olivia takes the container and shatters it to pieces. "The most we can do is ask them to refuse Yusuke service when it comes to hair gel. That's about it, really."

"Fine, we shall do that then..."

"We're all ready," Malia comes bounding down the stairs with way too many pictures of Yusuke in her hands. "And we have the pictures."

"Great. Let us go!" Meagan commands. "Me, Olivia, and Vanessa will take downtown--you guys take uptown. We must get the whole city."

"Why do you get downtown?"

"Do you honestly think you guys could handle it?"

Smiling happily, the groups split up and head off to their respective "towns." The stars are still twinkling--as it _is _5 o'clock--and Yusuke will not be up until at least two in the afternoon. You know how he is. (**a/n: Aww, Zero is so cute. Sorry--I'm watching Holes.**) With this comforting piece of information in mind, Malia and Nissi treck down the street to the first store in sight. The door slides automatically open and the two step inside, a picture of Yusuke in hand. Marching up to the front counter, they hold the picture out to the surprised sales-ringer. (**a/n: Eh, can't remember the name. **)

"H-hello, girls. What are you doing out here so early?" The sales-ringer puts on a smile which is, surprisingly, not forced.

"We are here on an important mission, Miss. We are here to ask if you would kindly keep this picture at the front desk and refuse to sell hair gel to the person on the picture. You see, this," Nissi shows the picture, "is my cousin, Yusuke. He promised me that for my tenth birthday that he would completely give up something, as I had to give up singing because of my illness. He chose hair gel, but to this day--and I am fourteen--he hasn't given it up."

"Oh, you poor girl. So you're here on revenge, eh? I can relate to that. Gladly, I will keep this picture here. How long is this to last?"

"Just one day, ma'am. Thank you so much."

Malia waves good-bye and follows Nissi's retreating form. Once outside she gives Nissi a that-was-totally-awesome grin and pushes her down the street to the next shop. It's going to be a long day, for sure--but the reward will be worth it.

**With the Downtowners...**

"There's so many stores, I don't know where we should start..."

The three Destinies look for the most convieniently placed store and find it to be at their right. They head for it. Inconvieniently enough, it is a drug/pharmacy store. Sighing and holding their noses, the Destinies enter--the smell of smoke strong in their noses. Walking up to the counter, they pull out another picture of Yusuke. This might be a little hard...

"Excuse me..." Vanessa taps the counter impatiently.

The man in front of her raises his eyes slowly--they are bloodshot. Vanessa recoils. "What?"

"Um...could you refuse this boy hair gel if he comes in here, please and thank you?"

"Whaz in it for me?"

"The...satisfaction of making a boy miserable."

The man cracks a grin, "Good enough for me. Whaz 'e look like?"

Meagan leans over and hands him a picture. I...don't feel good.

Olivia puts her hand on Meagan's forehead, "You feeling okay?"  
Meagan shakes her head, and Vanessa looks over at them curiously. Suddenly, Meagan's eyes widen and she hangs her head slowly. Olivia and Vanessa gasp and shake her shoulders furiously. On the other side of the store, Meagan appears.

"Oh my gosh!"

"MEAGAN?"

The two rush to the other side of the store, leaving the other Meagan standing motionless in front of the counter. The man is no longer paying attention to them. Meagan runs through the counters, sees herself standing motionless, and screams. Olivia rushes to her side and clamps her hand over her mouth. Vanessa whaps them suddenly on the shoulders as the _other _(**a/n: Does this make any sense?**) Meagan comes walking slowly towards them, the weirdest look on her face.

"I think...I found a new power."

"Yes," Olivia nods her head. "Astro-projecting."

**Twenty minutes later**

"I learned that power so quickly! Look! I can do...thirty different me's all at the same time!"

"And now we are finished..."

Thank God. Olivia wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. I wonder how Nissi and Malia are doing?

The sun begins to rise in the distance, much to the Destinie's happiness. If the sun is just rising, it means that it is still early morning. They might actually have to wake Yusuke up a bit earlier than expected.

**With the Uptowners...**

"Thank _God _we got uptown. Do you know how many shops there are in downtown? I'm getting tired of all the shops in _uptown_," Malia murmurs.

"Well, we're done now. I bet the others are only halfway done."

"Hi guys!"

"OMG!" Malia and Nissi recoil as the faces of three Meagan's smile and three identical hands wave at them. "What the heck is going on here?"

"I can astro-project!" the three Meagan's mold into one. "Now come on--we need to go wake up Yusuke."

**At the Mansion...**

"RISE AND SHINE YUSUKE!"

Pulled out of his wonderful coma that is sleeping, Yusuke jerks and falls out of bed. The faces of the Destinies stare down at him happily. "We made you breakfast, but first you have to go get ready. You know, teeth, shower, _hair_."

"Wha--alright, whatever. Just go."

Shoving each other over, the Destinies run out of the room. And four Meagan, Vanessa, Olivia, and Nissi, the thoughts of the La Cucaracha incident come running through their minds. And for Malia...well, if this was anything like La Cucaracha, she would find out what Yusuke will end up doing. Stumbling, Yusuke walks to the bathroom, and reaches into his bottom drawer for his precious hair gel. His hand reaches...an empty space.

"WHERE IS MY HAIR GEL? WHERE IS MY FRIGGIN' HAIR GEL? I JUST STOCKED UP ON IT YESTERDAY MORNING! MEAGAN! VANESSA! OLIVIA! NISSI! MALIA! WHAT DID YOU DOOO?"  
"Nothing!" the Destinies call from the safety of their rooms.

With unimaginable speed to match Hiei's and Meagan's, Yusuke dresses and searches the entire mansion for any sign of his precious hair gel. There is none. Officially freaking out, Yusuke rushes to the greenhouse where he finds Kurama tending his flowers. "IT'S ALL GONE!"

"Y-yusuke...?"

"ALL MY HAIR GEL IS GONE!"

"Oh. Well...I can tell you that the girls had some crazy idea about going to all of the stores in the city and having the people refusing you service on hair gel, so I suppose that it would be pointless for you to head off there in search of some gel. And I refuse to let you run to another city, as there could be an attack today."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Improvise."

"Improvise...improvise..."

Rushing back into the kitchen, Yusuke rummages through the counters and refridgerator while the Destinies watch from the stairway. He grins as he pulls out the largest container of mayonaisse (**a/n: spelling, anyone?**) the Destinies had ever seen. One thought passes through their heads as they sweat drop and watch Yusuke unscrew the lid: _Is he really going to..._They gag silently as he takes a big glob and sticks it in his hair, massaging it into his hair. _He is...oh my gosh. _With his hair properly gelled and his hands properly mayo-ed, Yusuke turns his attention to the Destinies.

"Run on the count of three. One, two, two-and-a-half, RUN!" Vanessa screams, pushing the other Destinies out of the way as she scrambles up the stairs. The others follow suit, running as if their lives depend on it--which they do. Nissi and Olivia, in a state of desperation, each run into their sensei's rooms, knowing that they will be safe to some degree. Malia hides in the linnen closet, burying herself in the milky softness of the towels.

Hearing Yusuke stomping up the stairs Vanessa does the only thing she can in this situation and morphs into...Kuwabara? _Oh, my gosh. I can transform into people! Cool! _Yusuke, furious, passes right by the stiffened Vanessa and goes to the door to Meagan's room, pushing on it hard. The sound of several loud shrieks and a few curses reach his ears. Smiling wickedly, Yusuke pulls his girlfriend out from behind the door and then shuts it on the bewildered Vanessa.

"Y-yusuke...what are you doing?"

"I have mayonaisse, Meagan. And as I owe you for the bra thing when we first met and now this...I think I'm going to use it on you. Wouldn't want perfectly good mayo to go to waste, now would we?"

"NO! It wasn't me!"

"Oh? It wasn't, was it? Well then..."

Dipping his hand in the container, Yusuke comes up with a glob of mayo and smears it gently over Meagan's face. A look of surpreme surprise crosses over her face. "And now..."

Face devoid of all emotion, Yusuke--in one swift movement--turns the container upside down over Meagan's head, and the sticky white globs came pouring down on her person. They slide down her shirt and pants, leaving a slimy trail behind that much resembles what it looks like after a slug walks by. She cringes continuously.

o.0 "Oh. My. Lord."

"Puu!"

Much to Meagan's surprise, a fluffy blue penguin looking thing comes flying through the open window and situates itself on top of Yusuke's head. "Eh..."

"Hey, Puu. I was wondering where you were. Where have you been for these past months?"

"P-puu?"

The blue penguin above labeled Puu cocks his head at Meagan, departs from Yusuke's head, and moves to situate himself on _Meagan's _head. He squirms under the large amount of mayo in her hair. Bending down so his eyes are level with hers, he gently bites her nose. Meagan's eyes slowly widen, as they did when Yusuke dumped the mayo on her, and soon...

"What the heck is this thing!"

"This," Yusuke murmurs, pulling Puu off Meagan's head, "is my Spirit Animal. He hatched when we were in the Dark Tournament."

Eyes diverted towards the window, Yusuke walks over to it and shuts it quietly shut. Puu flies out of the door and Yusuke, apparently forgetting about the hair gel, follows after. Meagan stares after her boyfriend, worried. Looking to the ground where the mayonaisse container lay forgotton, she groans and shuffles off to the showers, ready for a nice soaking to rid herself of the smell of mayo.

"I hate mayo..."

**

* * *

Fruits Basket...do any of you guys watch/read that? If you do, could you check out my story on my Destiny-Scouts file...I share it with my friends. It's called...um...Evil Thoughts From A Lonely Mind. Or...something like that. How pathetic is that, ne? Well anyways...I've introduced Puu now, for those who know him. Did you like my chappie? I did.**

**References:**

**To Charmed, for Prue's power of astro-projecting. **

**To Vanessa for Yusuke using mayo.**

**To Nissi for the wonderful idea of getting rid of all of Yusuke's hair gel.**


	24. The Best Day of School Part I

**Hello. Good-bye. No, no--gomen, gomen. -- b.l.e.r.g. -- ZzZz...Soo tired...TT.TT I can't ever stay awake. I'm gonna make this as long as a chapter as I can. Eheheh...**

**Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho is completely not mine. Sadly...**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty**

"Gee, Yusuke. We never thought you'd be so desperate as to use mayonaisse. I'll run out and buy you some real hair gel now. I think you've suffered enough. Come on Hiei--you can come with me."

"Hn. Whatever."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei allows himself to be unceremoniously dragged out of the room by Olivia who has a big smile on her face.

"Come on, Hiei!"

Touya enters the room, decked out in his usual attire. His eyes are blurred--Touya is _not _a morning person. He yawns widely, not bothering to cover his mouth. Malia shoves her face in his, scaring the wits out of him. Her eyes search him carefully, looking for signs of sickness. Touya blushes furiously, a sad look in his eyes. But it disappears as he gives a big smile.

"Something wrong, Malia?"

"Eh? N-no..."

"If you're sure."

Jin looks at Malia weirdly before she turns, grabs his hand, and drags him out of the room--most likely to train. Kurama stares after them for a while before grabbing his own charge and walking out of the room and into the woods behind their mansion. Nissi glances up at her sensei. The sun shines above them, happily. Nissi bows her head and follows faster, accidently bumping into Kurama's back. He leans back and turns to Nissi.

"Something wrong, Eunice?"

"Y-you used my name!"

"Eh?"

"You called me Eunice, not Nissi. That's the first time you've ever called me Eunice since you learned my real name. Heh. Sorry, I'm being...stupid I guess."

"Oh, no! Not at all."

"Yesterday was so much fun I think I'm just losing it," Nissi yawns.

Kurama cocks his head and stares up into the sky. The sun is shining nicely at the moment but dark clouds loom in the distance and will for sure bring some heavy rain tonight. He sighs. Things have been so confusing around the mansion, what with school and all the attacks. And even though it is Tuesday morning, (**a/n: I lost track of what day we were on so let's just pretend, okay?**) the girls have no intention of going to school at the moment. Even Nissi agrees that it would be pointless to go until they have properly woken up. And what better way to wake up than a good fight with your sensei?

"Now, Nissi--we're going to try something different today. It seems that almost all of your power is focused towards your legs, is it not? Well I want to see how well you can focus that power into one or two exact points."  
"Kurama..." Nissi questions. "Why is it that my power is focused towards my legs?"

"It seems that over the years you have built up a tremendous amount of strength in your legs that you never really...let loose. So now we are going to try honing all of that energy. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"I want you...to try to harness your power in the bottom of your feet and go climb up a wall."

"EH? Well aren't you going to help me?"

"I cannot."

"Why?" Nissi tugs his sleeves.

"I cannot help you with something I have no idea how to do. I merely want to see if you yourself can do it. Now come on--you'll be late for school."

Kuwabara stands at the stove with Yukina, helping her cook. As it stands, Yukina remains the best cook in the house--no one rivals her. Today's breakfast features sunnyside up eggs, bacon, toast, and a _tiny _helping of sweet-snow (affectionately called ice-cream by everyone but her) to top it off. Vanessa eats quickly.

"Yukina you make the best breakfast in the world. How long are you staying?" she asks as she deposits her plate in the sink.

"Well I'm not sure, to tell you the truth. I'd like to stay as long as you'll have me but I can see that you're overcrowded already so maybe I'll leave..."

"No!"

This is shouted by Meagan, Yusuke, Vanessa, Malia, and Kuwabara which gives it a much more stunning meaning. Yukina sweatdrops and smiles. _These guys...so funny..._"Maybe I'll stay longer, then."

"YESSS!"

They pile on top of Yukina, squeezing her to death, when suddenly...

"And what the heck is going on in here?"

The five look up to see Olivia and Hiei standing in the front door with questioning faces. Yusuke ambles up to Olivia, eyes imploring. She hands him a big bottle of gel, "There."

He gives a loud war cry and marches off to his room to apply it properly. Hiei glares at the four who remain piled on Yukina and they instantly back off. Something about his eyes...Yukina, however, fails to notice the evil look and gently shoves himself and Olivia into two empty chairs, setting before them a plate of food.

"Mmm! Yukina you cook so well--you should live with us forever!" Olivia rubs her stomach and floats her plate to the sink where it lands softly. Hiei glances at her from the corner of his eye.

"Do you like it, Hiei?"

Hiei looks forward to see Yukina's smiling face and nods, putting another bite in his mouth. Yukina's smile widens, "I'm so glad."

"Hey, it's time to go. Who's driving?" Meagan instructs.

Malia grabs everyone's bags and tosses them at them unceremoniously. She holds Nissi's bag in her hands as she is still outside training. Since Kurama is the only one who is actually old enough to drive but does not have a car at the moment, it seems that walking is the way to go. They wave to Nissi and she comes running. And with a mournful sigh and their hands full of books, the Destinies head off to school, preparing for _another_ long week.

* * *

**o.0 Nissi is scaring me. I'm sitting here on the phone listening to her wage war with her siblings. If you were me, you'd think it's very interesting, as I do. Ciao!**


	25. The Best Day of School Part II

**Hello all. Firstly, well, in...twelve day I'm off to my wonderful home state of Indiana for _five weeks._ Yep, that's right. Five weeks. Now, I don't want to spend five weeks in Indiana. I mean I have lots of family but not that much...(sigh)...So I'm typing up as many chapters as I can and I will give them to Nissi (who will again be account sitting) and she will post them every two days, okay? Sound reasonable? Hope so, cuz I'm not changing. **

**Secondly, I'd just like to give a shout out to Kokoro Sabishii's story, as it has 49 reviews and is still growing, I'm sure. Woot, woot to you! Hahaha, I've been with Ariel too long...dun ask...And thirdly--here's your next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

I do happen to own most of the bad people in this story...

**I will be very mad if I catch any part of my story somewhere else without my permission, okay?**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one**

"I have not felt this bad since I had to endure Ms. Gwynn's tortures last year," Meagan groans, walking down the dusty road as fast as her tired feet allow.

"Look on the bright side, Meg," Olivia pats her back softly. "No where else to go but up when you're as low as we are."

The high school looms off in the distance and the Destinies run for it--not like they want to. They just know that it will take some time to remember where the office is. First they will go left, then they will go right, and then they will realize that they somehow ended up on the second floor and the office is on the main floor two buildings over. They don't want that, so they will watch where they walk. Nissi moves in front, leading them down unfamiliar hallways. But that's what they get for not coming on time.

"You know that once we find the office we'll have to find this door again so we can find our way to the stairwell and head off to class," Malia murmurs, not at all liking the sound of that.

"We'll manage," Vanessa assures her. "We always do."

**Five minutes later...**

"WE'VE FOUND THE OFFICE!"

The Destinies pour in, never so happy to see the weird looking lady at the front desk. "May I help you girls?"

"We need to sign in. We overslept."

"All of you?"

"Yes..."

The lady eyes them suspiciously but as it is not her job to question them this early in the morning she signs their hallpasses, changes the attendance so they are marked in, and shooes them out of the office. Much to the Destinies surprise as they walk out, they notice a trail of...breadcrumbs? Yes, a trail of mashed up bread that marks their path back to the doorway. Eyebrows raised, they glance at their pockets.

"Whoops. Guess it was me," Olivia shrugs. "But how bread was put in my pocket...I don't think I want to know. Anyways, lets go before they think it was us."

"It _was_ us," Malia prods her.

"Not the point."

From the door at which they started it is easy for the Destinies to find the stairwell. And from the stairwell it is easy to find their lockers. And from their lockers it is easy for them to find their respective elective classes; because if one can't find their classes from their lockers then that person should be wrapped up in toilet paper and stuffed in a locker, cuz that's just pathetic.

Meagan, all alone, heads for French I. Nissi and Vanessa move for Spanish I. And Olivia and Malia, together, head for Spanish III. Loudly, Malia slams the door open, stomps up to Senor Leon's desk with their excuse notes, pushes Olivia to her seat, sits her down, and then sits herself down. Their two other table companions, Chris and Philip, stare at them weirdly--as does everyone in the class. Needless to say, the other Destinies make much quieter entrances.

"Hola, Olivia y Malia."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

In their own Spanish class, Vanessa and Nissi are working on basic introductions. Ms. Urquilla has split them up into pairs and since they are the two late ones, they get to be paired with each other. "Practice! You have only ten minutes."

Squaring off, Vanessa and Nissi face each other determedly.

"Ready?" Vanessa asks.

"No. I _cannot _learn a foreign language, Vanessa. My brain does not hold that type of knowledge!"

"Just try."

"You start."

"Fine. Hola, como estas?"

"M-muy bien, gracias. Y tu?"

"Bien, bien. Cual es tu color favorita?"

"M-m-mi color favorito es negro, y tu?"

"Mi color favorito es azul. Es un placer conocerte."

"Igualmente..."

Vanessa beams at her friend, "See you've got it."

"I've got it _now_. But as soon as I get up there...everybody stares at you. How can you take it?"

"Vanessa, Nissi--you're up."

The two spin and stare at their teacher, who points to the front of the class. _That wasn't ten minutes..._Sighing at their misfortune, the two shuffle slowly to the front as everyone takes their seats. The class seems so big when you stand at the front. Twenty pairs of eyes watching you, waiting for you to screw up. Nissi closes her eyes and tries hard to shut them out. Her concentration flies out the window, as does all of her knowledge of what she is supposed to say. And from the look on Vanessa's face, so has she.

"Ready when you are," the class stares at them, unblinking.

The two silently freak, not knowing where to start. But suddenly, with everyone's eyes on them, the memory starts to come back. The words fill their mouth, even some that were not even planned. The class continues staring, wondering where they suddenly found the confidence to do more than what was planned. Upon the end of their dialogue, the class erupts in applause, causing the two to blush and take their seats.

"Excellent work, you two. A plus' for both of you."

In the Spanish III room two floors up, Malia and Olivia grin.

In French I, Meagan is having her own fun as well. It turns out that no one in the class understood the homework, fitting in perfectly with Meagan's excuse of "I didn't get it." And as apology for giving such hard homework and not checking to make sure that everyone knew where to go with it, the French teacher declared today a day of relaxation and put on a movie for the class to watch. She is surprised by her own kindness but as she just figured out that she was getting promoted, it's easy to see why she is in a good mood. (**a/n: Ah, if only my teachers would be so nice to do that...**)

Lunch comes quickly for the Destinies, and they meet each other in the hallway; each of them grinning. Marching down with their lunches in hand, they choose to sit in the cafeteria and choose the table closest to the corner. Sitting down they proceed to tell each other of the wonderful day that they've been having. From having a party to getting an A+ to being excused from a project because they had done the extra credit, it is most definately shaping out to be the best day of school the Destinies have had in...forever.

And to make things better they had two unexpected visitors drop in for lunch. How do they know? Well...lets just say crowds tend to follow the youkai's no matter where they go.

"Hiei!"

"Kurama!"

"OVER HERE!"

The two overwhelmed demons push through the crowd of curious girls and make their way towards their friends. Kurama reaches it first, throwing off the other girls. Hiei passes through quickly. So quick that it leaves the girls confused for several moments--enough for the youkai to get in a few words.

"We have to leave now..."

"Who's we?"

"_We _is everybody except you five and Yukina," Hiei growls, eyeing the crowd of girls that is advancing again.

"I've already dealt with my over-extatic girl. One of you guys go..." Meagan rubs her eyes.

"I've dealt with a boy..." Nissi defends.

"Vanessa? You up for it?"

"Sure." 0.o A thought enters her head.

She makes her way to the crowd of girls pushing to get to the boys and clears her throat. In a low voice she tells the girls something that instantly pushes them away into the farthest corner of the cafeteria, and when they feel that isn't enough they retreat outside to make more space between them. Beaming with pride, Vanessa comes back and sits herself back down. Hiei eyes her suspiciously.

"What did you tell them, onna?"

"I told them that you were gay."

"I thought it would be something like that," Olivia ruffles Hiei's hair to divert his attention to her so he wouldn't massacre Vanessa.

Kurama smiles gently, "Yes, many people make that assumption about me."

"Eh? Really?" Nissi prods her sensei. "Anyways, what do you mean you have to leave."

Kurama proceeds to explain that Jin and Touya called for them to come, saying that they got a location on the demon who was trying to kill Malia. The girls perk up at that. He continues to say that they will be leaving first thing in the morning, just as soon as they clear up some things back at the mansion.

"And explain to us again why we can't come," Meagan glares.

"You have school," Kurama shoots back. "Education is important."

"Not to mention we said no," Hiei adds.

"Have we ever listened to you, Hiei?"

"Hn."

"That's what we thought," the Destinies smile.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your day. We'll see you at home."

**After School; At Home...**

"That was the best day of school ever!" Meagan jumps around squeezing the life out of her friends.

"Gaah. Get off me!" Olivia shoves her away, rubbing her neck and grinning. "But after that long run in P.E.--curse them, right after lunch, too--I think we need to change clothes, ne?"

"Yup."

The girls split up, shower, and move to their dressers only to find that...

"WHERE ARE OUR CLOTHES!"

In the living room, Kuwabara and Yusuke snigger behind their hands. It had been so easy to cut school, double back to the mansion, and hide all of their clothes. Now what would they wear? Sighing impatiently, Kurama and Hiei walk to their charges rooms, knock on the door, and hand them a pair of their clothes when they open the door. Vanessa, Malia, and Meagan wait impatiently before screaming at Yusuke and Kuwabara to bring them some clothes. Yusuke brings two pairs as Jin is not around to give some to Malia.

Moments later each of the girls open the doors and steps out. They stare at each other momentarily before busting out in uncontrolled laughter. Malia and Meagan are sporting Yusuke's green school jumper, Vanessa in Kuwabara's blue one. Nissi is wearing a very nice outfit of Kurama's: a yello shirt complete with matching pants. The original Rekai Tantei team recognizes it as the outfit Kurama wore during much of the Dark Tournament. And Olivia was in Hiei's long cloak and dark pants. They fit her surprisingly well, despite the height difference.

"We look so weird. Well, except you, Nissi. We love that outfit. It's the only normal one."

"Thank you. I like it too."

"Now," Vanessa's eyes stray towards Kuwabara, "we must find our clothes."

"You boys," Meagan adds, directing her stare to Yusuke, "wouldn't have had anything to do with this sudden disappearance, would you?"

o.0 "W-who, us? No, never!" Yusuke and Kuwabara stutter, backing away.

"Save for the simple fact that your thoughts have told us otherwise," Malia and Olivia grin, tapping their foreheads lightly. "You just won't let us know the location, for which we are very impatient for."

"Spill," Nissi commands.

With a look at each other, the two school-boys shake their heads firmly. "N-no."

"Oh? You're pretty stubborn. But don't worry--we won't hurt you."

"Y-you won't?"

"No," Meagan pats his head. "We'll leave that to her."

She indicates to the girl coming in with Hiei. Her short brown hair bounces around her face and her brown eyes snap and crack with fury. It's Keiko. Her hands are balled into fists but she gives the Destinies a nice smile. They smile back--she's on their side. Keiko marches up to Yusuke and slaps him with all that she has.

"Oww. Keiko, what are you doing here?"

"I took the liberty of asking Hiei to go retrieve her for us," Meagan grins. "From what you've told me, she can get anything out of you. So she's going to help us get our stuff back. Not to mention you skipped out of school today."

"Yusuke you jerk! Not only did you skip, you came to hide their clothes. I'm just happy they called me so they wouldn't have to take your crap!"

WHACK! Now Kuwabara is pulled into the slapping. The two try pitifully to defend themselves, and fail. Keiko continues her whacking for a few more minutes before they run off to retrieve the clothes, red all over. Keiko turns to Meagan with her eyes still burning.

"Honestly I don't know what you see in him but good luck. Sorry about all the trouble."

She walks out the door. The Destinies call good-bye after her. Olivia pulls at Hiei's clothes.

"You know...I kind of like this outfit. I think I'll keep it."

"I like mine as well," Nissi informs them.

The other three shake their heads simultaneously, "Not _me_. I'm getting out of these clothes."

Right on cue, Yusuke tosses them their clothes from afar--one trash bag for each of them. Surprisingly they are still folded neatly. Shrieking in delight Malia, Vanessa, and Meagan dive for their clothes, still keeping them neat. They shuffle off, as do Nissi and Olivia. _Oh yes, _they think to themselves as they shut the doors to their rooms, _this is most definately the best day of school ever._

**

* * *

(sigh) Whew, I'm finished. Finished! o.0 Ah, the chores are getting to me. Must watch Yu Yu Hakusho...my dad didn't sell them after all. That's what he told me. Heh. Vanessa Carlton is such an inspiration--you readers should listen to her when you write. Or maybe that just works for me...or maybe...no, forget it. I'm not even going to continue on that thought. Props to Meagan for the whole clothes idea. Blerg...Ja ne!**


	26. The Master

**Woot, woot! Bringing in another friend here. Heh. Ah, watching Jin talk all funny makes you feel...funny. Eh, I'm not explaining right, am I? One to one to one till I'm a tower on my feet holding the five. That was Jin talking, not me. Did you guys know that the person that plays Jin is the person that plays Kyo in Fruits Basket? Along with other characters who are the same but I'm not going to tell you them. Don't have time. Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I, Calismo, hold no property over anyone or anything in Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two**

"Do you have to go?"

The Destinies cling to the boys swiftly, begging with their eyes for them to not go. They pry them off impatiently, needing to go. The Destinies pout, crossing their arms over their chests. Sighing, Hiei creates a portal and the four step through, much to the Destinies displeasure. However, they know better than to follow. Besides, the portal only leads to Spirit World and if they run into Koenma they will surely be restrained.

"Hmph. Well I suppose we should get ready for school," Vanessa murmurs.

"Are you crazy? I'm going back to bed..." Olivia replies unhappily. "Who wants to go to school?"

"I guess..."

Sighing the five move back into house, passing Yukina's room quietly. They don't want to wake her. Separating into their rooms, they flop down on their beds, pull the covers up over their heads, and try to sleep. It is imposible. With a cry of frustration Olivia yanks the covers away and stomps out into the front room, reaching for the phone. Punching in the numbers, Olivia hears it ring and someone picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Olivia. I've got a plan and I need your help."

"Whatcha need?"

"Paint. Lots and lots of paint."

"Any particular color?"

"I think you know what I'm planning."

"...I'll be over in an hour."

"Thanks."

DING-DONG! "I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it--Kirsten?"

"The Master has arrived!" Kirsten strikes a Jiraiya pose. (**a/n: Jiraiya is in Naruto, in case anyone is wondering.**)

"Uh..." Vanessa twitches.

From her place on the counter, Olivia swings her chair around, "Come on--cut the fanfare and all that jazz. We've got work to do."

Kirsten, yet another friend, stands in the door with her red hair pulled back and a wagon with lots of paint trailing behind her. She barges past Vanessa and moves off to Olivia who is, at the moment, eating a _large _bowl of cereal. She smiles as she sees Kirsten ready to work--she's ready herself. Her eyes are snapping with curiousity; partly because she can't wait to start on her idea and partly because she's wondering if she's really going to do this. She is.

"Ready?"

"Yup," Olivia nods, "I just have to fill everyone in. COME HERE YOU GUYS!"

She winces as she realizes that Yukina is still fast asleep, but the ice maiden must be really tired as she does not reply to the ear-shattering scream.

"What's going on?" The Destinies file in, leaning on the table and nodding their hello's to Kirsten. Quickly, Olivia explains to them her plan.

"Basically, since they think we can't handle a mission in which our own friend is being hunted, I want some revenge. So...we're going to paint their rooms...pink!"

o.0 Vanessa and Meagan burst out laughing, slapping high-fives. Malia cracks a grin, and Nissi nods in agreement. Kirsten clears her throat, catching everyone's attention. She nods to the wagon full of paint, telling them that she chose several different kinds because she didn't know what they wanted. Olivia hops off her stool and drags it in, pulling the lids off in the process.

"Hiei most definately gets this hot pink... I suppose Kurama should get the one closest to red, since he's...well, he's Kurama," Olivia concludes.

She lifts her pail up to approve the color for Hiei's and Kurama's room and her action is met with several agreeing faces and two that are much too busy doubling over in laughter to really care which shade of pink it is as long as it is pink. Olivia begins laughing, too.

"I think Yusuke should get this one," Nissi and Meagan point to a pail that holds a putrid pink.

The Destinies nod, knowing that Yusuke will hate the color very much.

"And Kuwabara gets this regular one," Vanessa points. "Well...what do you think, Malia?"

"How about the baby pink one?"

"All right."

Grinning happily at the thought of something to do on this otherwise boring day, the Destinies grab the pail carrying their respective color and move off towards their sensei's room. Kirsten moves off with Olivia, satisfied with everyone's choice of color, and Malia goes off with Meagan to paint Yusuke's room. Paint and paintbrushes in hand, the Destinies begin with vigor. With each stroke the rooms become pinker and pinker and the Destinies smiles become wider and wider.

"How you guys holding up?" Meagan asks them at break time.

Yukina sits at the table with them, shaking her head at their idea. But she's not shaking her head in disagreement--quite the opposite, actually. She agrees wholly with them, and tells them so. The seven girls crowd around the small table, sipping their BubbleMan (**a/n: BubbleMan! It's the best grape soda in the _world_! Heh. Sorry.**) and eating the sandwhiches Yukina happily made for them. She also cured injuries which the Destinies had acquired through several little accidents such as dropping the high rollers and tripping over the stools.

"I'm almost done with Hiei's room--it's so small," Olivia murmurs.

"And we're almost done with Kuwabara's. I never noticed how many rooms there are in this dang mansion." Vanessa flips her hair out of her eyes. "And my dang hair _won't stay up_!" Her friends laugh.

"Enough to host a whole party for a long while. Well, we're going back to Yusuke's room."

Malia and Meagan walk off--Yusuke's room is a bit bigger than everyone else's. Olivia nudges Kirsten and suggests that she go help Nissi with Kurama's room. Nissi shakes her head.

"Nah, I'm almost finished. I'm just waiting for the walls to dry so I can paint the cieling."

"Eh?"

"I learned a new power!"

"What?"

"I can...walk on walls. You know--without hands and stuff."

"That's cool!"

"Sure is. Kurama taught me. Well, gotta go!"

"Bye!"

Sighing contently, Kirsten moves off to Hiei's room, dragging Olivia with her. Yukina waves good-bye and amuses herself with the T.V. The strokes continue, the rooms pinken, the grins widen, and in this way the whole day passes and everything runs smoothly...until Botan suddenly enters with her briefcase in hand.

"Hey, Botan. You should see what we did to the boy's rooms."

"I'm afraid we won't have time to. You guys need to clean yourselves up quickly. Koenma needs you _now_."

"Why?"

"What's happening?"

"The boys have been...caught."

**

* * *

Lol. And we leave it at a cliffhanger. The plot thickens. Thanks to Kirsten for allowing me to put her in the story. So you've met the Master. Hope you've enjoyed. Very small chapter but yuh...Ciao!**


	27. I Have No Idea What To Name This

**Aloha, fanficers. Hahaha! I am high on Japanese candy--ten times better than American. Well, except Warheads. Heh. Enjoy the chappie, it's gonna be short! **

Disclaimer: ME no OWN.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three**

"Koenma what do you mean the boys have been caught?"

The Destinies lean over Koenma's desk to reach him, practically throttling them in the process. Botan shrieks and pries them away from him with her oar, too afraid of their wrath and fury to pull them apart herself. Their breathing increases as Koenma clears his throat and a screen appears behind him. It clicks on and shows a dark room. Five figures lay on the floor, being beaten bloody.

"Oh, my..."

It is the original Rekai Tantei and Jin, crouched in the fetal position for protection. The Destinies gasp in horror, hiding their eyes. Koenma snaps his fingers and the screen goes black, allowing the sobbing girls to lower their hands. A look comes over Malia's face, and she turns to Koenma. Her eyes shine with curiosity and sadness. _This is all my fault. _

"W-wait. Where is Touya?"

"Well, we don't know. It seems that he was moved towards a different part of the building. I would ask you to probe their minds or try to ask them where they are, but the strain would kill them. Needless to say we don't want that."

"N-no..."

"All I have for you is that we sent them off to Makai in the morning. I'll have Botan lead you there. Botan get---"

"No."

Koenma and Botan stare at the Destinies, who stand with their heads bowed. They are shaking; not with fear, but with rage. Rage that is spilling out as they continue standing in Koenma's office. Simultaneously, the papers on Koenma's explode into tiny pieces. Koenma cringes at the thought of the 100 spankings he is going to recieve from his father when he will have to explain what happened, but he knows better than to say anything. Not when the Destinies are like this.

"If Botan goes, she could be put in danger. Yukina, too. We don't want that," Nissi explains quietly. "Just give us directions, a name of the city, and we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"JUST GIVE US THE FREAKING INFORMATION!"

Koenma winces at Nissi's outburst. _She's supposed to be the nice one..._Sadly Koenma hands them a sheet of paper and they disappear out of his office--possibly forever.

**

* * *

Hahah--told you it was going to be short. That was only, what, ten paragraphs. (yawn) I love my anime movies...so tired...Ciao! o0**


	28. How They Were Caught

**Hello all. I swear, I spoil you guys too much. How many chapters did I update last time? Four? Five? Heh. Anyways--here is your nice chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: There are many things I don't own: Pocky, the Internet, chocolate ice-cream...Yu Yu Hakusho is just one of many. Kyu...TT.TT**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-four**

"I can't believe they were captured...Hiei and Kurama especially," Olivia sighs. "They're so crafty."

"That only tells us that we're dealing with a dangerous enemy," Malia points out.

She and Olivia sit on one of the two black clouds Olivia has conjured for the trip. They fly through the night sky and into the darkess parts of Makai searching for any signs of the ruins of the city where Koenma had first sent the Rekai Tantei, affectionately labeled Blutige Hohle. Derived from the Ningen language of German it basically translates to the words: Bloody Cave. Nissi, Vanessa, and Meagan ride on the second cloud only two feet away--no need to become separated.

The trees all look the same--dead or dying. It is impossible for the Destinies to locate where they are exactly. The only thing they can do is continue flying on. In the paper Koenma gave Nissi earlier he had scribbled hastily that the ruins would be more visible from the sky, and they would know they had found it when they felt a surge of power. The ruins were enchanted, you see.

"I think we're coming close," Vanessa shouts.

"Your powers increasing?" Meagan asks, surprised.

"No--it smells like roses."

**With the Boys...**

"Who would've guessed he would've been so darn powerful?" Kuwabara coughs a bit of blood, wiping it on the back of his hand.

The five assembled boys--Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Jin--sit leaning against the wall, trying hard not to move as not to agrivate their injuries. And they have several. The worst include two black eyes, a completely busted lower lip, a broken diaphram, and a shoulder twisted out of socket. (**a/n: Oww! T.T**) Hiei growls angrily and pulls himself off the floor, pain jolting through his stomach. Slowly he makes his way to the door of the room and looks out, only to see his captor staring back at him.

"Now, Hiei--I thought we already discussed how pointless it would be for you to try escaping. You can barely walk, after all."

"Bastard."

"No need for nasty words. I just want to lure the girls here and have a talk with one of them."

"Up yours," Yusuke calls from the floor.

Suddenly, their captor pushes the door open, sending Hiei flying back only to hit the wall and collapse. _Shikasha..._(1)

"Now be good little boys and stay down."

**And Back With the Destinies**

The ruins--from the sky--are shaped like a swirl, twisting and twisting until it reaches the outer edges where the clearing and the forest meet. As the Destinies descend on their dark clouds, the figure becomes less and less visible as the ground gets closer. Vanessa slips into dog form quietly to keep up with the faint smell of roses. The only proof they need to know the boys had been there before them. Footprints come into view, changing to drag marks that show a struggle happened.

"Can you smell them, Vanessa?" Nissi questions, patting her head.

Vanessa puts her now keen nose to the ground and searches around the ruins. Then she woofs as she finds Kurama's scent. She changes back to human form to inform them of her find. "These are Yusuke and Kuwabara," she points. "And these are Kurama and Hiei. Jin was probably up in the air, therefore there are no footprints. Touya is over there."

"So who's footprints are these?" Malia circles her hand over an area of different prints.

"Demons. That's all I know. That one over there," Vanessa circles it with her foot, "seems really familiar, like I've smelt it before, but it's...darker."

Curiously Malia bends down on her own knees and touches the ground, as if hoping for something to come to her. Anything. But nothing happens. So she moves further away until she sees a rose petal. Her fingers touch it softly. "Ah!" Memories flood into her head--jumbled and confused. But as she clutches the petal harder, they smooth out.

"Kurama pulled his whip," she whispers, eyes closed.

"W-what?" Meagan reaches to touch her shoulder. Olivia jerks her hand back. "Ow!"

"Don't touch her. She's seeing."

"Jin was up in the air, hovering above them. Yusuke was in his stance, preparing to fire the Spirit Gun. Kuwabara's sword was out, as was Hiei's."

Eyes still closed she moves her body two feet to the left. To the other footprints. "The demons came in from this side. One of the faces is blurry. I can't make it out. The other one is wearing a mask. They have strange weapons...they're guns. Really big guns."

The vision blurrs momentarily, then comes back stronger than ever. "Hey, Olivia. Try standing over where that petal is. See if we can share a vision, huh?"

"Uh...okay..."

Olivia leans down, grasps the petal, and Malia's vision comes to her, too. Malia takes a deep breath, "The one with the mask shot first..."

"...and Hiei blocked it with his sword," Olivia finishes.

"He shot again..."

"And Kuwabara took a swing. He missed and the bullet hit him straight in the chest."

"The other demon took a step closer and tossed her gun at them, scaring them. Then it...created a large ball of ice and water and tossed it at Kurama."

"He snaps it in half with his rose whip..."

"...but it only mutliplied by ten."

Malia stands up, as does Olivia--both of their eyes closed. Their voices blend, "The ice-balls attack everyone, striking them in the head and knocking them unconcious. First down is Kuwabara, then Jin, then Kurama, Hiei, and then Yusuke--but only halfway. The balls...form in the shape of demons and drags them away, except Yusuke struggles a little bit. They cut his head and he slips into unconciousness."

Suddenly the two psychics blink furiously and stare at their friends, who stare back at them. However happy they are for the information, something just doesn't seem right. The five plop onto the ground to think.

"You don't know who the demons were?" Nissi prods gently.

"Nope."

"Did you see Touya?"

"Nope."

"Nowhere?"

"Nuh-uh. Last we saw him, he was over there."

Sighing, Nissi struggles to her feet and marches over to where Touya was last seen. The footprints are still visible and very fresh. They lead off into the surrounding trees. Thinking quietly to herself, Nissi follows them quickly and finds that they lead further into the forest leaving off at the base of a very big tree. Grinning she concentrates her energy to the soles of her shoes and climbs the tree without any outside help whatsoever. She hears her friends coming after her, and slows a bit so they can see where she is.

"Nissi what are you doing?"

"I'm climbing a tree!"

"...Even in the face of death she's still climbing trees, huh?" Vanessa nudges Olivia, who nods in agreement.

As the branche become thicker, Nissi must move further around to get to the top. She senses someone's energy and speeds up, desperate to see who it is. As she reaches the topmost branches her eyes scan the area for any sign of her missing friend. There is none. Sighing in unwanted defeat Nissi prepares to jump down...until she feels a hand on her head.

"Aaah!"

Losing her concentration she falls back to the ground, hitting each and every branch in her path. By the time she hits the ground she is badly bruised. "Ow!"

As she cradles her hurting head, Olivia comes up to her, "I bet I can find a way to take your mind off that pain."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah--Yukina is Hiei's half-sister."

Quickly, she slaps her hand over Nissi's mouth. Just in time, as she was going to give a nice scream. Olivia clears her throat and points up. There, on the bottom branch, is Touya. His appearance is disheveled. But what would you expect--he's been hanging in a tree all day. Nissi shoves Olivia's hand away.

"You didn't have to scare me like that."

"I'm sorry. It's just...I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah? Someone else like who?"

Touya bows his head and goes into a fit of coughing. It comes to the point in which he falls slowly off the branch, only to have the Destinies catch him before he makes contact with the cold, hard ground. He smiles up at them. "I saw where they took them."

"Y-you what?"

"I followed after I escaped. It's going to be a long walk...if you're up to it."

"I think," Meagan states, "that the question is if _you're _up to it."

"I agree. Look at you!" Nissi stares at him. "Meagan, do you think you can heal him. And me?"

"Well, I can try."

She bends down and from her hand emits a blue light--much like the lights Yukina and Botan produce when they heal something. She runs her hands inches above the surface of Touya's body, not noticing the happy look in his eyes. No one notices. _I'm so happy I found them..._the corners of his mouth lift in a small smile. Soon his and Nissi's injuries are gone and the group prepares themselves for a long hike.

"Things have become so complicated..." Malia murmurs, running a hand through her wild hair.

"Yes, but at least we've figured out...how they were caught."

**

* * *

Blerg! How'd you guys like the chapter? It's coming to a close, and if I hurry I can finish it before I go to the states, and maybe make a little trequel. Wow, these are really long stories. Heh. But these are the only ones I seem to be able to finish. Oh well. Ja ne!**

**1--A Japanese swear word...I think...I won't write the translation. Use your imaginations, k? **


	29. Begin the Raid

**Hello all! (stomach growls) TT.TT So hungry...well, not really. Actually, food seems revolting at the moment. Here's your next chapter! Who are the demons that caught the boys? How did Touya get away? And who ate all my pickles! o.0 Whoops, never mind. There's going to be lots of changing views in this. First you'll be with this group, then that group...just a warning. Bis bald!**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to have Malia do the disclaimer...**

**Malia: (pops out of nowhere) She doesn't own it. (disappears.)**

**Me: What, no hello? T.T**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five**

"How much farther?"

The Destinies double over in an attempt to catch their breath. Even the best hikers would be in trouble on _this _trail. Weeds snap out every other two seconds trying to bite at your heels, and rocks seem to appear out of nowhere. Sometimes the ground is hard and sometimes it is just a big oozing pile of mud through which the Destinies and Touya must wade. On the positive side, they are surely burning lots of calories. On the negative side, fighting will be much harder if they are worn out.

Touya seems to notice this because he gives them an encouraging smile and tells them that it's just around the corner. This makes them happy, and they run for it--the weeds and rocks and mud forgotten. It is indeed right around the corner. And as they round it, the Destinies see yet another castle--nearly the same as the one they were in when they fought Jaelyn. (**a/n: Not Malia, obviously...**)

"I suggest that we split up," Vanessa whispers as they draw even closer. "That way we'll have more chances of finding the guys."

"And trouble," Olivia points out.

"I agree with Vanessa," Touya murmurs. "This castle is apparently old. And older castles tend to have more rooms...and more death-traps. In situations like this it's wise to travel in small groups. It lessens the confusion. Teams of two, I guess."

"I'll go with Olivia," Meagan latches her arm.

"Me and Vanessa," Nissi shrugs.

"And I guess that leaves me with you!" Malia shakes Touya's arm gently. He smiles.

"Yes...I suppose it does."

"By the way, Touya...how did you escape?"

"I blended in."

"Eh?"

Touya laughs lightly, "I simply stood in the shadows and watched them fight it out. I would have helped, of course, but they sent me a look that I interpreted as: get the heck away. Probably so I could find you if they were caught...which they were."

"Good enough for me!" Vanessa punches the air with her fist. "So where are we all going?"

"We'll take the dungeon. Classic place to hide anyone, really," Olivia materializes her cloud, pulls Meagan on, and flies off.

"Should we take the highest room in the tallest tower?" Nissi suggests jokingly.

"YEAH!"

Another cloud appears under them and pulls them off to their destination. Touya stares at Malia questioningly and the two move off, supposing that the ground floor would be the best place for them to start off. And so, the raid begins.

**With Meagan and Olivia**

"Eew, this place is disgusting," Meagan swats at the air in front of her, testing for spider webs.

"Duh. It is a dungeon, Meg. Do you want me to lead?"

"Sure...catch all the spider webs for me."

"Gee, thanks."

The two walk in dreary darkness until Olivia whacks something like a door. "Oww! I should have let you lead..."

"You okay?"

"Yuh."

Fumbling, Olivia pushes open the door and takes a cautious step inside. Nothing. _We really need some light..._Touya's words of death-traps echo back to her. She pales, stiffens, then turns to Meagan and repeats what she had just thought. Meagan shrugs her shoulders,

"You're a psychic, right? Can't you just conjour up a fire for us?"

"It doesn't work like that!"

"Ugh..."

They move on, their eyes adjusting to the darkness slowly. After several moments of Olivia hitting _every single wall _in the dang tunnel, she shoves Meagan in front of her impatiently. _I'm too old for this crap..._

**With Vanessa and Nissi**

"The _highest _room and the _tallest _tower. You just _had _to pick that one," Vanessa moans. "Did you even think about how we're going to get back?"

"_Hello_, I was joking, in case you didn't notice!"

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you clue me in earlier!"

The two, long since departed from their dark cloud, walk up a case of spiraling stairs, becoming dizzy. Stairs can do that to you...And as there are no is handrail and the stairs are older than Kurama (**a/n: Haha--j/k Kurama: We all love you. **) they must trek one behind the other, keeping to the center of the stairs as to not fall down 1,000 steps of stairs to their bloody deaths.

"What do you think will be up there?"

"...Bad guys?"

"I hope not."

"Keep hoping."

**With Malia and Touya**

"I feel sorry for the others," Malia whistles.

"Hm?"

"Olive and Meagan are probably walking into walls, and Nissi and Vanessa are climbing stairs. We have nice level ground and lighting."

"Yes...now, I think we should go this way."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just instincts, I suppose. And my instincts are never wrong."

"Never?"

"_Never_."

Suddenly Touya stiffens, grabs Malia, and pushes her into an open door. _It's time. _Grabbing Malia's hair, Touya forces her to look into the face of...herself?

"T-touya...what's going on?"

"Malia. Meet your sister."

**

* * *

(evil laughter) Oh yes, she has a sister! Am I evil or am I evil? I dunno when the next chapter is going to be up. Soon, but not too soon. It wouldn't be a cliffhanger if I give you the next chapter two minutes later, ne? Bis bald!**


	30. Gomen, Gomen

**To all readers: Didja think this was the next chapter? Well...it's not. Sorry to scare you. I just wish to inform you that the next chapter will be up as soon as I possibly can update it. I'm being lazy at the moment. How ironic...I become lazy at the most dramatic chapter in the whole freaking story. Ehehehe...well, I'll go start typing. Ja ne! **

**--Calismo**


	31. It Was Touya

**Kyu! I'm so sorry I've gotten lazy lately. Lemme spell it out…I began writing the chapter on my laptop which froze up and died because it didn't recognize the charger so I can't charge it. SO I didn't want to rewrite the whole chapter but I guess I'm going to have to. Aww, it was a long one too. (pout)**

**Disclaimer: Woot! I have 90 reviews! And I don't even own the anime!**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six**

"M-my sister?"

Touya smiles devilishly, causing Malia to shiver. The girl before them smiles as well, nodding her head in recognition. _Clearly she isn't taking this seriously. I find out she's my sister and all she can do is nod? _She steps back as Touya comes closer to her, smile gone. His eyes are…sad. Malia glances down at the floor, considering her options. There aren't many. Try running or wait it out and figure out what he has to say. And as he looks up at her again, it all becomes clear.

"You…"

"Yes me, Malia. Don't sound so surprised. Weren't you suspicious when I was the only one who came back? They even got the great Urameshi and I'm nothing compared to him."

"You…"

"Yes, Malia: me. I _am _a demon, and appearances can be quite deceiving, for I'm more than twice your age. So therefore it is quite plausible that I loved your mother very much, and was furious when she left for the mortal."

"I cannot believe you. I trusted you…we all did."

"I wanted to kill her at first, when she ran off with the mortal and became pregnant with you. But then I noticed your powers and came to the conclusion that you were my child, and not his."

"No!"

"Yes! Now, please, stop being so interrupting. I took your sister at birth, but lost her. She was raised evil, but has…refined her ways."

Malia shakes with rage, her fear and sanity gone. Now is a time for hatred; for revenge. But as Touya grabs her shoulders and pulls her close, she sees that he is crying. It breaks her down completely. The girl behind her walks slowly up and comforts him. Malia glances at her briefly.

They are twins, as Kurama had suggested earlier in this fiasco. There are a few minor details: Malia's eyes are darker than her twin's, and her twin has fresh highlights in her hair that is otherwise exactly the same as Malia's.

"What's your name?" Malia questions, curious.

"Kairi."

"Well Kairi, it's been nice meeting you but we have some differences to settle."

WHACK! Malia sends Kairi flying half-way across the room with a fantastic punch to the face. Composing herself, Kairi flies back.

"You tried to kill my friends!"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you make me!"

The twin squabble continues, until Kairi explains that they were just a trap to lure the girls there, so they could be separated.

"Where are they now?"

"The dungeon, where else?"

"I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Kairi grabs her wrist. "There's lots of traps in the dungeons. Pits, snakes, eels, needles, arrows—the usual."

"…"

"What?"

"MY FRIENDS ARE IN THAT DUNGEON YOU SICKO!"

"DON'T BLAME ME IF YOUR FRIENDS ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO WALK INTO A DUNGEON WITHOUT KNOWING THEIR ENEMIES!"

The two run out of the room, leaving a confused but somewhat happy Touya behind.

**With Vanessa and Nissi**

"LAND!"

"Vanessa…it wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself. I never want to see another thing of stairs for the rest of my life."

"…Me too."

The two tense suddenly as they hear several footsteps behind them. Turning they see a group of demons who were most definitely not there to offer refreshments. Grinning slightly, they jump off, eager to attack. Nissi takes her place on the ground while Vanessa pulls out her bat. (**a/n: Always useful. **)

The demons seem to be made of dirt: easy targets. Thus, it is in overconfidence that Vanessa is quickly taken by four of the dirt-demons. She screams as loud as humanly possible, hoping that they will scatter but sure enough they have no ears and cannot hear. Her bat flies from her hand and lands halfway across the room, way out of reach. As one of the demons prepare to slice her head off, she panics and scratches them with her nails.

It screams as loudly as she did and scrambles off, blood pouring from its otherwise dirt body. And poor, astonished Vanessa takes a look at the nails which have caused the demon so much panic. They have grown. In amazement Vanessa stares not at her regular, short nails but two hands worth of six inch silver claws. O.0 Needless to say, she is very happy.

Nissi, on the other hand, is struggling a bit. Without something to touch she cannot climb away from the demons, which as we know is very bad. But as an idea comes to her mind she finds that if she concentrates all of her energy to her fists, even if they do not touch the demons, the energy still punches them. Soon, they go flying.

Between Vanessa's and Nissi's power the dirt-demons are very soon demolished and (**a/n: OMG! DON'T DO THAT! THE FREAKING MEDIA PLAYER JUST STARTED PLAYING THE INUYASHA THEME…SCARED THE HECK OUT OF ME!**) the two girls are very much suspicious of foul-play. They sprint back down the stairs like they aren't even there and head for the dungeon, a sneaking suspicion that all the action is down there.

**With Olivia and Meagan**

"Meagan, look! A light!"

The two nearly kill each other to reach the light. The passageway behind the floating torch is very small and only allows one person to go through: one in front of the other. Meagan grabs the light and walks in, Olivia following. Meagan doesn't notice the little circle sticking up from the ground, walks directly on it, and smashes it halfway into the floor. Olivia, also not noticing the button, steps on it and pushes it the rest of the way into the ground, following after Meagan. It is only when they are halfway through the _very _long passage that they notice…a small rumbling…

"Meagan…what is that?"

"I dunno. It'd be really cliché to find out that we hit a secret switch and activated all these traps."

The two stare at each other, fearfully.

"Sounds like something we would do, doesn't it?"

"It most certainly does, Calismo. It most certainly does."

"I suggest we run."

"And I second the suggestion. After you?"

"No, no—after you. I insist."

"Very well."

With two very loud screams and a WOOSH! the two begin running as a massive assault of arrows and needles come raining down on them. Many miss their mark, but then again, many do not. By the time the walls begin closing in Meagan and Olivia are covered in blood.

"The walls are closing in!"

"No dip Sherlock! Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that much!"

"Watch it Meg—I can kill you faster if you'd like."

"Use your freaking cloud!"

"Wait—why don't you just teleport us?"

"I _can't_!"

"Why the heck not?"

"I'm so cold! My powers must not work in the cold!"

"Oh that's just _great. _Prepare to be lifted, then."

Concentrating all she can on escaping, Olivia lifts the two of them up with her cloud, hoping her powers don't run out any time soon. An arrow swings out of nowhere, hitting Meagan square in the chest. She pulls it out quickly, blood pouring down her front.

"Crap!"

Another arrow follows, this time hitting Olivia. She does not bother pulling it out though—it would take away from her concentration. The cloud slowly builds up speed and swings out of the opening just as a boulder from above crashes into them, splitting into a million pieces. The cloud disappears and the two Destinies go flying, crashing into the opposite wall with a sickening sound of cracking bones.

"Meagan, you okay?"

"As okay as I can be—my leg is broken."

"My legs are fine, it's my collarbone. Dang it—that's the second time."

Much to Olivia's surprise, Meagan starts laughing. She laughs and laughs until she is doubling over with the pain of laughter and the jolts in her leg. A smile grows on Olivia's lips, as well as Meagan's.

"I'd laugh with you but I'm kind-of stuck in a cage and I don't like that at _all_."

Meagan and Olivia freeze as they hear such a familiar voice. "Y-yusuke?"

"Of course it's me. Now get us out of here."

Meagan, channeling all her anger and rage over what had just happened—though it doesn't seem like she'd have too much, as she'd just been laughing—punches the door open swiftly. _Good to see I can still punch. _They rush over to the boys, who are not as bloody as they are but still thoroughly messed up.

"It was Touya," Kuwabara shouts as he steps out after Kurama.

"W-what? But we left Touya with Malia!"

"YOU LEFT HIM WITH THE ONE PERSON HE WANTS TO KILL!"

"STOP YELLING AT US WE DIDN'T FREAKING KNOW!"

Kurama clears his throat and two fuming Destinies and a Yusuke look at him angrily. "We need a plan."

**

* * *

There you guys have it—I have updated! Yay, update! Sorry for the wait, it must have killed you guys. But I didn't do it on purpose…after the first day. Next chapter to be up soon!**


	32. Finding Out the Truth and Going Home

**Mwahahaha! Here I am again with the…second or third chapter to the last. Yay! I'll actually finish before I leave, and then I'll have the chapters for the third book up soon after that…I might have to retype them all if my laptop doesn't start working again. T.T But anyways…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-seven**

"I cannot believe you would be so stupid as to set so many traps!"

Malia and Kairi ram into each other, trying to shove each other out of the way so that one can get ahead of the other. It does not work and only succeeds in slowing them down more. Malia speeds up at the thought of her friends bloody and dying somewhere in the dark and Kairi speeds up at the thought of her bigger sister beating her. (**a/n: Yes, Malia is the elder.**)

"Stop blaming me for everything. Just because you're two minutes older doesn't mean you can shove me around, got it?"

"Why don't you shut up? I'm new to this stuff, okay?"

A few more minutes of hard running; they skirt across the castle as if they've known the layout for years. Which Kairi has, but Malia is just getting to know it. This is made clear by the three times that Malia ran into a wall when she should have turned.

The dungeon comes closer.

**In the Dungeon **

"Onna…you have an arrow in your shoulder," Hiei states with concern.

"Eh?" Olivia glances at her shoulder quickly. "Oh that! I guess I should pull it out, huh?"

"…Yes, I think that would be wise," Kurama rips it out rapidly. Olivia winces.

In the corner Meagan's wound is being treated by a swearing Yusuke. _She _winces each and every time that Yusuke says another swear word, reminding herself to add another coat of pink to his room when she returns.

"So what's the plan, fox?" Hiei turns his head.

"I haven't thought of one."

Everyone sweat-drops, anime style. Then they jump up and pounce on Kurama, verbally abusing him to the point of which everyone is momentarily deaf. Then, something happens they never expected. From the two points of entry burst two different pairs: on the left enters Nissi and Vanessa, and on the right enters Malia and…Malia?

"Oh my gosh you are both soaked in blood!" Nissi scrambles over quickly, still staring at the two Malia's.

"What the heck!"

Malia comes forth and hugs each of her friends, "Kairi, my friends; my friends, Kairi."

"W-wait, what's going on?" Vanessa stammers.

"It was all a ruse—well sort of…" Malia murmurs. "Touya is my father!"

o.0 "WHAT!" All of the Destinies and the boys jump on Malia, scaring the wits out of her. "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! TOUYA?"

Malia nods slowly, a smile gracing her lips, "Yep. And I'm kind of happy about it, too."

"So then…I guess we don't get to kick anybody's butt?"

"No," a voice says from the doorway. "I suppose you don't."

Those present spin and see Touya, smiling slightly. "You…"

"I'm sorry to cause you all of this trouble, and if you will agree to it, I wish for us all to be friends."

They think it over for a moment before smiling and sending hugs around. Kairi is welcomed into the group with open arms, and Malia suggests that they spend the night in the castle and get to know each other. The boys—minus Jin; he's got a few words to say to Touya—and the Destinies gently decline. It's time for them to go home.

"You'll be back soon, right Malia?"

"Yup!" she waves happily.

Up in the air on her cloud, Olivia and Meagan sigh unhappily. Hiei raises an eyebrow at them, and Yusuke prods them, "What?"

"Well…" the two look at each other. "We were hoping for a better ending."

"What are you talking about? Malia found her real father and her sister. And nobody got hurt. How much better can it get?"

"We didn't get to kill anyone," the two mumble glumly.

THWACK! Hiei whacks the two upside the head with the sheath of his katana. The two stare at him with watering eyes, angry.

"What was that for?"

"You two are so selfish!"

"That's rich coming from you, Hiei!" Meagan shoots back.

"Watch it, onna!"

"YOU WATCH IT!"

Splurt. Under the strain of arguing with Hiei, Meagan's wounds reopen revealing a lot of blood. She screams and topples off the cloud, to the depths below. And that is how Meagan fell to her bloody death. Just kidding.

Everyone holds on as Olivia maneuvers her cloud down, down, down, to the ground, catching Meagan moments before she hits the ground with a bad crash. Yusuke chides her, furious, as Kurama and the others come flying by on their cloud to check on them.

"She's all right…"

"Just checking," Kuwabara sits back down in his place.

Nissi leans over her cloud and also chides Meagan, who is looking thoroughly tired of all the chidings she has received in the past two minutes. _Well Meg, _Olivia thinks to her, _if you don't like being chided, don't do such stupid stuff. Seriously, falling over at the sight of blood. You should be used to it._

The mansion looms into view and they all dismount the clouds, preparing to enter. Little do the boys know, in their hurry to get in and rest, that the Destinies are holding back, stepping little by little away. Mwahahahaha…

**

* * *

Okay, that was the absolute worst place to cut it off but I wanted the reaction to be one completely separate chapter! Hahaha! Last chapter, the next one is. I can't believe it—I've finished two stories without one mental breakdown! Yay! Oh yes, props to Vanessa for her claws. Hahaha!**


	33. The End

**Last chapter! Yay! Hahaha! Thank you soo much to all the reviewers who reviewed. Compliments of you guys, I reached my goal of 100 reviews. Hahahaha! XD Love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own…Kyu T.T**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-eight**

"Where did the girls go?" Kurama muses as he enters the dark house.

They flick on the lights, unaware of the activity that had been going on just hours before. Kirsten did a wonderful job of cleaning: the carpet holds no pink stains, nor does anything in the house except the boy's walls…but they haven't found them yet. In their tiredness, the boys also do not realize that a portable viewing screen (**a/n: I dunno what it's called, but it's kind of like the thing in Spy Kids…**) pick itself up and fly out of the open door; compliments of Malia.

Retreating to the house of Kirsten, who has popcorn and drinks waiting for the tired Destinies, they flick the screen on and wait for the show to start. The first suspect is Kurama, who enters his room slowly and flicks on his light; not noticing the color change until he lays down on his bed and looks up.

"Oh, my—what have you girls done?"

The look on his face is that of amusement—the Destinies know that Kurama won't really mind, as the color of his room matches the color of his hair. But they also know that he won't protect them from the others…

Next is Yusuke. Yusuke also walks into his room, loving the feel of not being able to see the floor. But wait…something is wrong. It smells…girly. But how is that possible? And with one look at the walls, his head snaps. The color! It reminds him of pasty pink flowers that girls prance through in their dream worlds.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yusuke shouts, scraping fruitlessly at the walls.

In his room, Kuwabara is suffering the same fate. The color—it's too much for the poor boys. They drop down in the fetal position as if they'd just been whacked where it hurts. Breathing shallowly, they suck their thumbs in the hope that it's all just a horrible nightmare and that they will wake up soon. But they won't!

And lastly, Hiei enters his once dark room. His eyes instantly note the change, unlike the other three. Anger bubbles…and he erupts.

"ONNAS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

In Kirsten's room, they laugh maniacally. "He'll never find us here."

Au contraire, Destinies! Leaning in further they see Hiei remove his headband and his Jagan eye glowing dangerously. Then, a slow smirk works its way onto his face, and the Destinies know—he found them.

"We're coming for you, onnas."

o.0 Screaming, the Destinies scramble over each other and out of Kirsten's house, yelling their ultimate thanks and promising to come over again soon. Into the forests they run, afraid to look back. But they can hear the enraged fire demon coming behind them quickly, and Yusuke and Kuwabara right behind him.

"We didn't do it! We didn't do it!" Nissi screams, running ahead of the others.

"It was all Olivia!" Meagan yells.

"Oh _thanks _Meagan. I seem to recall you were the first to agree!"

"Lies! All lies!"

Olivia grabs Meagan and the two fly into the air on her cloud. Vanessa morphs into a hawk, flying after them. Nissi is a considerable distance away, but in due time the two on the cloud fly behind her and scoop them up. But Hiei is determined to get them, and continues quickly.

As Vanessa puts on a burst of speed, she accidentally whacks Olivia across the head, breaking her concentration and having the three on the cloud fall to the ground with a 'thump.' _Well, at least I won't be caught…_Happily, Vanessa waves her wing at her friends, who shout her a warning.

"Vanessa! Look out for the—"

WHACK!

"Tree…"

Groaning, Vanessa also falls to the ground in human form. By now, Hiei and the others have caught up. Hiei, with a devilish look in his eye, pulls Olivia up by her hair.

"OW! Lemme go!"

"What," he whispers dangerously, "could have possibly possessed you to think of such an idea?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I don't have to answer until my lawyer's here."

"ONNA!"

"Ah—okay! I was mad we couldn't go with you guys."

"SO YOU PAINTED OUR ROOMS PINK?" Yusuke and Kuwabara shout simultaneously.

"Yes!"

Putting her hands behind her back, Olivia signals to her friends to knock them out so they can get out of harms way. It takes a moment, but then Nissi nudges to Meagan, who astro-projects behind Yusuke and Kuwabara, knocking them out by hitting their pressure points.

As they fall, Hiei momentarily loosens his grip on Olivia's hair, giving her a chance. She punches him in the stomach, yanking herself free of his grip, and begins running.

"Go, go!"

And once again the Destinies run, faster and faster until they find themselves at the mansion. They wrench the door open and nearly collide into Kurama, who stands in the front room.

"Uh-uh—you guys will eventually have to pay."

"Yes, but that day is not today," Nissi shoves past her boyfriend and into her room, locking the door behind her and jumping under her bed. The other Destinies do the same. Kurama remains where he is, sweat-dropping. Sighing he sits down on the couch and pulls out the evening newspaper, browsing through the jobs.

"Wonderful—the navy is in need for new recruits."

**

* * *

I didn't know how to end it, so I ended it right there. If you want to know: the Destinies stay under their beds for two days, save when Meagan astro-projects herself to the fridge and steals food, then distributing it amongst her friends. I hate to say it, but I won't be posting the trequel (still not a word…) for quite a while. But don't worry—it will be up.**


End file.
